


The Not-So-Innocent Adventures of Beth Sanchez

by SashaLovingston



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Incest, Parent/Child Incest, Sex, Smut, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:35:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 22,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24472870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SashaLovingston/pseuds/SashaLovingston
Summary: Sasha here with another tale of underage debauchery and romance!Plot:10 year old Beth lost her father. Instead of waiting for him to return she decided to take matters into her own hands.Underage Warning! Not for the faint of heart.P.S. "Sanchez" is Beth's maiden name. It's the name she had as a child before marrying Jerry. I would put a Rick Sanchez/Beth Sanchez tag instead of Rick Sanchez/Beth Smith but the exact tag I need doesn't seem to exist. While the story is primarily about Rick and Young Beth, I may decide to also throw adult Beth into the mix as well. We'll see!
Relationships: Rick - Relationship, Rick Sanchez/Beth Smith
Comments: 55
Kudos: 51





	1. Chapter 1

Hello Darlings. Sasha here. I've got another exciting story to share. Be warned. Like all my stories it has extreme ageplay and is heavily smutty.

 **Sasha's special disclosure** : 

"When I was young, (typically around the same age as the characters in my story), I was the victim of molestation. Despite that I have gone on to live a happy life. I used to see a therapist but I have moved on from that need. One takeaway from those sessions is my therapist's idea. She recommended I use my art to express myself. That's where my stories come in. I know how disturbing ageplay can be. For me, being able to fantasize about this kind of stuff in a fictional environment where the characters are made up and there are no actual consequences for the subjects of my story is very cathartic. If anyone understands the real consequence of underage sex its me. REMEMBER this is Fiction and not real life, it in no way should be considered acceptance of sex between an underage boy or girl with an adult, consensual or not! So if after reading this you still feel the need to flame me I don't mind. For those that enjoy my little fantasies then I am glad I wrote something you actually like. I'm honored. Anyway, enough of my rambling. Enjoy the show!"

 **Setting** : This story begins during Beth’s childhood. She is 10. Enjoy! 

**Chapter 1**  
  
“Oh god Sweetie. That feels so good. Keep moving just like that.” Rick spoke as a shudder trembled up his spine.  
  
“Just like this Daddy?” A tiny voice questioned.  
  
“Yes Sweetie. Just like that. Ugh...fuck.”  
  
The girl, no older than 10, let out a sharp gasp.  
  
“Daddy, that’s a bad word.”  
  
Rick’s eyes widened. Despite watching his daughter bounce up and down on his shaft sometimes he forgot just how young she was. It was easy to get lost in the pleasure.  
  
“Oh yes, sorry Sweetie.”  
  
“It’s ok Daddy. Look, it’s all in!” Beth looked down to the way her little body rested with Rick’s entire length buried deep in her spread pussy lips.  
  
Rick was rather amazed. His eyes sparkled with pride. This was the first time she was able to take his entire length. They’d been going at it for months. Her body had simply been too small for him, until now.  
  
“Wow Sweetie. Daddy is so proud of his baby girl.”  
  
Rick reached a hand down to caress Beth’s cheek lovingly. Beth’s innocent eyes sparkled. She reached up to rest a small hand atop his and used her other hand to feel the outline of his cock which bulged her belly.  
  
“Thank you Daddy. I love you.” The adolescent said while continuing her slow, rhythmic bouncing.  
  
“I love you too Sweetie. More than anything in the whole world.” Rick said in a dreamy voice.  
  
“Even mommy?” Beth questioned.  
  
Rick didn’t hesitate.  
  
“Even mommy. No one comes before my little girl.”  
  
A satisfied grin played across Beth’s face. There was a sinister nature to it.  
 _  
__“All mine.”_ Beth thought to herself in triumph.  
  
Rick and Little Beth were completely naked atop the bed they occupied. Rick laid on his back while Beth straddled his waist. Her thighs were spread wide. While she dropped herself atop him Rick thrust his hips upwards. Every rotation elicited a loud smack as his pelvis collided with her youthful behind. The force helped bounce her up, only for gravity to bring her back down again.  
  
The sound of their lovemaking filled the empty house. Normally they’d be deathly quiet but on this occasion Rick let Beth make as much noise as she wanted. Diane had gone out on a girl’s weekend with her best friends and she wouldn’t be back for days. This gave the Father/Daughter couple a very rare and very pleasurable opportunity.  
  
Rick could feel his release coming on. He closed his eyes as a familiar feeling welled up.  
  
“I’m close Sweetie. It’s coming.” Rick warned.  
  
“Oh Daddy, can I taste it this time?” Beth questioned excitedly.  
  
“Anything you want Baby Girl.”  
  
Little Beth squealed, the girl carefully standing up to free herself from her father’s big cock. She dropped down on her knees hurriedly, reaching both hands forward to stroke at his member. Her tiny fingers couldn’t even wrap around it completely. Beth parted her lips wide and took the head into her mouth. She was only able to suck on a small portion of Rick's large girth due to its sheer size, which is why it was such an accomplishment that she was able to take him into her preteen pussy.  
  
Little Beth fit in as much as she could. Her cheeks puffed out as she started making lewd slurping noises. By now Beth’s technique was masterful. She’d gotten a lot of practice.  
  
Rick couldn’t hold back any longer. With a jut of his hips his orgasm rocked him, more powerful than anything he could remember. Little Beth kept her mouth clamped down firmly around his cockhead so that large clumps of warm seed would shoot straight down her throat.  
  
It was a lot, more than Beth was ready for. The salty goo quickly filled her mouth and began leaking out the side of her lips. One particularly large load forced cum to erupt from the girl’s nose. She giggled in delight but had to pull back in order to breath. While she drank down the cum which had filled her mouth the rest of Rick’s seed splattered across the girl’s face.  
  
It got everywhere. Her cheeks, nose, forehead, even her hair. She closed her eyes and sighed happily as it washed over her in an extra messy fashion.  
  
“Holy...fuck Sweetie.” Rick stated in a strained whisper.  
  
The sight of Beth’s cum-covered face was probably the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen. More than that was her reaction to it. Little Beth was positively glowing. She looked at him with a saucy gaze, the girl’s eye’s half open as she licked her lips.  
  
“Was that good Daddy?” The adolescent questioned.  
  
Rick noticed the confident, knowing smirk planted across Beth’s face.  
  
“The best ever.” Rick stated encouragingly.  
  
Little Beth let out another tiny, high pitched giggled and bent down to plant loving smooches across Rick’s twitching dick.  
  
“Good.”  
  
A loud thump to the side drew both Rick and Beth’s attention. Rick’s eyes widened.  
  
Beth’s mother Diane stood in the doorway of the room, both her hands covering her mouth. She had dropped her purse. She held a look of absolute horror.  
  
“Diane…” Rick questioned tentatively.  
  
Diane was frozen, her mind trying to comprehend the scene in front of her.  
  
“Diane calm down.” Rick tried to say in a calm voice.  
  
The woman’s eyes narrowed before she turned on her heels and took off in a sprint.  
  
“Shit.” Rick said while pulling away from Beth and hopping off the bed.  
  
“Sweetie, stay here. Daddy has to talk to mommy.” Rick ordered, the man quickly putting on his pants.  
  
“Ok Daddy.” Little Beth’s tiny voice rang out obediently.  
  
Rick ran out of the room shirtless. Beth could hear him sprinting down the stairs. Even from the upstairs room she could hear the two yelling.  
  
“Diane listen to me.”  
  
“You bastard! How could you do that to our daughter!?”  
  
“Let me explain. Put the knife down!”  
  
Little Beth, still naked, was quick to disobey Rick’s order. She left the room and went to the top of the staircase to watch her parents fight. From a certain angle she could see them in the kitchen arguing with each other.  
  
“I want you to leave.” Diane barked.  
  
“Come on Daine. Is that really necessary? I love you. I swear I didn’t hurt her.”  
  
“Get out!” Diane said while swiping her kitchen knife at him.  
  
She held it in two shaky hands.  
  
“Holy shit Diane, really?”  
  
“Mommy please don’t be mad at daddy.”  
  
Beth came into the kitchen now with tentative steps. She was still naked and still covered in Rick’s cum.  
  
Diane quickled moved over to the girl and picked her up. She held Beth in one arm and pointed the knife at Rick with her other arm.  
  
“Get out.” Diane hissed.  
  
“Mommy I…”  
  
“Shhh baby, it’s ok. Mommy will protect you.”  
  
“Diane please…”  
  
“Mommy…”  
  
“GET OUT!” Diane interrupted them both with the power of her rage.  
  
Rick sighed, sending a defeated glance towards Beth.  
  
“Daddy will always love you.”  
  
“Daddy!” Beth cried out, reaching both her arms towards Rick and trying to squirm away from her mother’s grasp.  
  
Diane held Little Beth close, tightening her grip on Beth and swiping her knife at Rick once more.  
  
Rick held a look of devastation as he took his portal gun out of his back pocket.  
  
“I love you both very much.”  
  
“Daddy no, Daddy!” Little Beth wailed.  
  
Diane ignored the girl’s cries, staring Rick down in a death glare. Rick nodded before finally walking through the portal, a single tear trailing down his eye.  
  
“DADDY!”  
  
 **Years later...**  
  
Beth’s eyes snapped upon, the woman’s body covered in sweat. Her breathing was ragged. She looked over to the other side of the bed to see the plain face of her husband, Jerry. She sighed and laid her head back on the pillow, staring at the ceiling blankly for a few long minutes before her eyes began to flutter closed once more.  
  
“Everybody get up now! We have to go.” Came the panicked voice of Rick outside of the bedroom door.  
  
“Grandpa Rick what’s going on?” Summer questioned in a sleepy voice.  
  
“Yea Rick, it’s like 1am.” Morty joined in on the protest.  
  
“You want to ask questions or you want to live?” Rick spat in frustration.  
  
Beth jumped out of bed and headed to the door. Rick was tapping his foot in irritation, staring down at his grandchildren.  
  
“You only have time to pack one bag. Bring only what you can carry.”  
  
“Dad what's going on?” Rick’s face softened slightly when seeing his daughter.  
  
He ran over with panic clear in his eyes.  
  
“Beth, Sweetie, we have to go. Shit has officially hit the fan.”  
  
Beth looked confused, she opened her mouth to question him more but was interrupted by Jerry.  
  
“Oh no. If you got yourself into trouble then you can leave the rest of the family out of it. We won’t be pulled into one of your little adventures again.” Jerry insisted in the sternest voice he could muster.  
  
Rick glared at Jerry.  
  
“This isn’t just about me JERRY. They are coming for us all.” Rick spat out Jerry’s name in disdain.  
  
“Who?” Jerry questioned skeptically.  
  
“We don’t have time for this. Beth, Sweetie, we have to go. Pack what you can carry. We have to lay low.”  
  
Jerry looked towards Beth in exasperation.  
  
“Really? Again? When are we going to stop indulging your father. He’s a smart man. If he got himself into whatever mess he got into, then he can get himself out.”  
  
Beth looked back and forth with a conflicted expression. She’d been trying really hard to always take Jerry’s side ever since the clone incident. She’d chosen to live happily with her family and to place strict boundaries on Rick. Rick could see his daughter’s doubt. He did something which surprised her.  
  
Rick grabbed both sides of Beth’s face, turning her attention only to him. Their faces were inches apart. She looked up at him with a wide eyed gaze. She could see his seriousness.  
  
“Beth, I can’t lose you again.” Rick stated simply.  
  
That was all she needed to hear.  
  
“Jerry pack your things.”  
  
“But Beth…” Jerry began to whine.  
  
Beth pulled away from Rick with her arms crossed, looking to her father sternly.  
  
“We will do what you say for now Dad but we are going to have a serious talk.” Beth insisted.  
  
“Yea sure Sweetie.” Rick stated carelessly while sprinting down the hall and out of sight.  
  
Jerry seemed to be a little satisfied by Beth’s sternness with Rick. Beth reached over to hold his hand and give him a reassuring squeeze.  
  
“Lets just see how this goes for a while. Just long enough to make sure the kids are safe.” Beth said in a reassuring tone.  
  
She’d gotten better at sounding kinder when she wanted to be. Jerry still pouted a bit but nodded obediently. He tried to lean in for a kiss but Beth stopped him.  
  
“Jerry you just woke up and you haven’t even brushed your teeth.” Beth said with a scoff while walking past him and getting a suitcase out of the closet to start packing.  
  
Jerry rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.  
  
“Yea, sorry.”  
  
He continued to mope as he packed his things. Beth wanted to be more supportive but when he got like that it was a real turn off. Still she’d try.  
  
 **Later...**  
  
“Where are we grandpa Rick?” Summer questioned as the family emerged from a portal.  
  
They were in someone’s kitchen.  
  
“A kitchen obviously.” Rick sassed.  
  
“Oh really?” Summer didn’t miss a beat, matching his sass.  
  
“Dad.” Beth lectured.  
  
“It’s our house. At least it’s our house in an alternate universe where the kids were never born because Beth and Jerry never met.” Rick explained.  
  
“I didn’t know there was a universe where me and Beth never met.” Jerry replied dumbfoundedly.  
  
“There are infinite universes. There is a universe for everything.” Rick snapped back in annoyance.  
  
“So...this isn’t really our house.” Morty spoke up now.  
  
“It is now.” Rick said while heading to the cupboard and looking around.  
  
He pulled out a bottle of wine and frowned at it. With a shrug he popped the cork with a nearby bottle-opener and began to down the contents.  
  
“So...if this isn’t our house then who’s...Oh My God!” Beth yelled suddenly.  
  
Everyone but Rick ran towards Beth to inspect the disturbance.  
  
The living room was familiar but different at the same time. It had the same dimensions of their house but the furniture was different and in different locations. The most notable difference though was the presence of a very obese lady sitting unconscious in an armchair.  
  
She was enormous, weighing at least 400 pounds. Flies hovered around her body.  
  
“Dad what is this?” Beth questioned in disgust and horror.  
  
Rick came out of the kitchen with a bored look on his face.  
  
“The previous owner. She died a couple days ago. Heart attack. Though I’d say it was suicide...by cheeseburger.” Rick said, noting the scraps of maggotty food laying messily around the living room.  
  
Rick took a laser gun from his pocket and casually blasted the woman, disintegrating her body completely.  
  
“Ah! What the hell!?” Jerry called out in alarm.  
  
“What? Do you want her stinking up the place?” Rick snapped.  
  
“Dad if you are going to bring us here then you better start explaining this instant. And stop talking to the family that way.” Beth put her foot down now, her hands on her hips.  
  
Rick sighed and nodded in defeat, motioning for the family to follow him.  
  
They all moved towards the garage. It was cluttered with tons of junk. They had to step over several objects to get to Rick’s destination. Rick pressed a few buttons on his laser gun and pointed it about. It acted as a scanner now, with green beams washing over the area. After pressing a few more buttons a hatch opened in the garage floor.  
  
“I thought you said this wasn’t our house?” Jerry questioned suspiciously.  
  
“It isn’t...but it used to be.” Rick replied back, stifling his annoyance.  
  
The family followed him down the stairs.  
  
At the bottom was Rick’s lab. Or at least a version of it. The lights came on as they entered.  
  
“This place looks like it hasn’t been used for years.” Summer commented idly while swiping at a few cobwebs.  
  
Rick held his tongue, stopping himself from calling Summer a version of “Captain Obvious.”  
  
“This is my old lab. Well, the Rick of C-169. Thankfully he’s dead so we shouldn’t have any unwelcome guests.” Rick explained.  
  
“What happened?” Beth asked simply.  
  
Rick narrowed his eyes at a lava lamp, scoffing at the bad taste of aesthetics.  
  
“Probably died of shame from having such terrible taste.” Rick snarked.  
  
“Dad?” Beth spoke louder now to get his attention.  
  
“Alright. Well in this universe after I left, Beth you disappeared. No one knew where you were. Not even Rick C-169 could find you. Everyone thought you ran away. Your mother committed suicide out of grief. Or at least Diane C-169. Since you never met Jerry or anyone else for that matter, Summer and Morty were never born. Without Morty’s um...special brainwaves, Rick C-169 was hunted down and killed by another Rick. Morty you remember that Rick right?”  
  
Morty thought back and went wide eyed, nodding.  
  
“Ho...ly...shit.” Summer commented in amazement.  
  
“Wow Rick. That’s pretty dark.” Jerry pointed out while rubbing his arm in discomfort.  
  
Rick turned his back to the family and knelt down to fiddle with some gadget.  
  
“Yea well the universe is a dark place. There are not a lot of these dimensions left. They make the perfect hiding place to lay low. There are only so many that we can find that are perfect.”  
  
Despite how dark Rick’s explanation was Morty had a smile.  
  
“So what you are saying Rick is that you need me.” Morty said with a shit-eating grin.  
  
Rick looked back at him in annoyance.  
  
“Maybe Rick C-169 did but don’t get too big of an ego. Not every Rick is as weak as he was.” Rick said with a scoff.  
  
“Whatever you say Rick.” Morty stated with a triumphant expression.  
  
Rick rolled his eyes.  
  
“What are you doing now dad?” Beth asked, walking over to inspect his work.  
  
He was down on one knee fiddling with something and pressing buttons on a foreign object. The rest of the family began to explore the lab. This lab was new and had a lot of interesting oddities.  
  
When Rick saw Beth walking over alone he visibly calmed. He seemed especially agitated recently but Beth’s presence was like a balm.  
  
“Inspecting an anomaly. In the universes where you ran away as a kid there is a brainwave that is similar to Morty’s. It’s not like the...um...special brainwave that Morty has. It’s more powerful, far more intelligent. I think that’s why these universes are so good at laying low. Whatever brainwave is around is doing a better job at masking our signature than even Morty.” Rick explained.  
  
Beth listened with a nod.  
  
“So you ARE being hunted by the other Ricks then?” Beth questioned, still trying to get more information about the danger they were in.  
  
“I wish.” Rick answered cryptically.  
  
“Are you going to tell me what we are hiding from? Maybe if we knew…”  
  
“Sweetie, let me be frank. It’s better if you don’t know. We just need to lay low for a few weeks. After that we should be in the clear and you guys can return to your mundane lives as if nothing happened.”  
  
Beth frowned at that.  
  
“But what about my job? Jerry may be unemployed but I still have duties at the veterinary hospital.’  
  
“Its Handled.” Rick stated dully.  
  
“What? How?”  
  
Rick sighed and looked back at Beth with a tired gaze. Seeing that, Beth finally backed off.  
  
“Ok, I trust you dad but if you…” She began but stopped when a cloud of smoke rose up from the ground.  
  
“Fuck yea!” Rick announced, drawing everyone’s attention.  
  
The family gathered around Rick. Something was rising up from the floor. It was a pod of some kind. Morty noticed that it looked kind of like those pods where Rick kept his clones. Though it was a bit different. The liquid contained within was blue instead of the usual green. The glass of the pod was too frozen to see what was inside.  
  
“Whatever is inside is what’s been causing the anomaly. I should be able to figure out a way to make that powerful brainwave portable. Then we can live and hide anywhere.” Rick explained while backing away to join his family.  
  
Everyone waited with bated breath as the pod door opened. A series of gasps erupted when a little girl was revealed. She rubbed her eyes and yawned, stepping out of the pod calmly.  
  
“Oh...my...god.” Beth whispered.  
  
There before her stood the spitting image of her younger self. Much younger. The girl was just a child, about as young as when Rick first disappeared.  
  
“Grandpa Rick what’s going on? Who is that? She kind of looks like…” Summer began, looking up to her mother.  
  
Rick’s face was just as surprised as everyone else’s.  
  
Little Beth looked at each of their faces, not recognizing a single one yet. She was dressed in pretty plain clothes. She held a backpack in one hand. The little girl’s mind was running a mile a minute, at least until she laid eyes on Rick. Instantly her face brightened and her eyes sparkled.  
  
“Daddy!” The girl squealed in delight before rushing forward and running right at Rick.  
  
She wrapped skinny arms around his legs and craned her neck back to look up at him with a bright smile. She was half his size.  
  
“I missed you daddy. I knew you’d come back.” The girl’s bubbly voice rang out.  
  
“Oh boy.” Rick grumbled.  
  
“Dad...what’s going on? Who is that?” Beth questioned hesitantly.  
  
Rick sighed and tentatively placed a hand atop the little girl’s head, ruffling her hair with a forced, uneasy smile. He didn’t exactly know how to respond. The girl answered first. She turned around to face the family while clinging to Rick’s leg.  
  
“Hi. It’s nice to meet you all. I’m Beth.” The girl stated politely.  
  
Summer covered her mouth with both hands. Morty and Jerry went wide eyed. Beth maintained a look of confusion and shock, looking to her dad for confirmation. Rick averted his gaze, the man rubbing the back of his head awkwardly.  
  
“Yea.”  
  
 **Fin**  
  
Sasha here! I’m really liking this story so far. I think I will stick with it for a while and it will be more than a one shot. I’ll see about posting chapters on Sundays. At least while my muse is still going. Well, I hope you all enjoyed. Until next time! Tootles!


	2. Chapter 2

**Surprise!** Sasha here with another chapter. I was going to wait until Sunday but I was just too excited. So enjoy!    
  
**Chapter 2  
  
** The adolescent blonde looked at the shocked faces of the family. She grew a concerned expression.    
  
“Why does everyone look so surprised? Did I say something wrong?” Little Beth questioned.   
  
“No...you did fine Sweetie.” Rick replied tentatively.    
  
“Thanks Daddy!” Little Beth squealed.    
  
She grabbed Rick’s arm and clung tightly to him.    
  
“Yea, great. Hey look over there.” Rick pointed across the way.   
  
“Huh?” Little Beth questioned before freezing in place.    
  
Rick aimed his gun at the girl, the ray on a setting which suspended Little Beth in time. He picked her up and started carrying her back to the pod.    
  
“Dad what the hell do you think you are doing!?” Beth blurted out in exasperation.    
  
“What does it look like I’m doing? I'm putting her back.”    
  
“Like hell you are! You unfreeze her this instant.” Beth ordered while storming forward and snatching Rick’s gun away.   
  
“Hey careful with that.”    
  
Rick’s arms currently being occupied made it hard to stop Beth from taking the gun. Beth examined the gun, reading the settings.    
  
“You aren’t going to abandon her again like you abandoned me.” Beth insisted.    
  
Rick turned around with Little Beth still in his arms.    
  
“It’s not the same. This isn’t my Beth. Look, it’s not like I’m hurting her. She’ll just have to wait until another Rick comes alo-Ah what the fuck Beth!?”    
  
Rick jumped as Beth shot a laser beam at Rick’s feet. She then aimed the gun at him, her eyes narrowed.    
  
“Put...her...down.” Beth warned.    
  
Rick rolled his eyes.    
  
“You can’t shoot me with my own gun Beth. After a certain incident I made it so the gun won’t fire at me.” Rick explained.   
  
“Yea? Does this work then?” Beth said while stepping forward and smacking Rick’s shoulder with the butt of the gun.   
  
“Ah fuck, Beth really?”    
  
Beth hit him again.   
  
“Ok ok, Jesus.” Rick grumbled while setting the frozen form of Little Beth down and holding his hand out towards Beth.    
  
Beth eyed him in warning before giving the old scientist his gun back. He began to press a few bottoms.    
  
“Beth, are you sure this is a good idea? What are we going to do with her? Keep her? Adopt her?” Jerry stepped up now.   
  
Beth turned her ire towards Jerry. He took a step back sheepishly when seeing her death glare.    
  
“Whatever we do we are not leaving her here. It’s obvious I...she never ran away in this timeline. She just missed Dad so much she froze herself until he came back.” Beth said in a choked up voice.    
  
Morty walked up and placed a sympathetic hand along his mother’s shoulder.    
  
“I’m with you Mom. We can give her a second chance.” Morty stated in a supportive tone.    
  
“Thank you Morty.” Beth whispered.    
  
“Doesn’t sound too bad. She’ll kind of be like a little sister.” Summer chimed in.    
  
Beth looked at her children proudly before sending a glare towards her father. Rick had finished calibrating his gun by now.    
  
“Dad, if you want to stay with this family then you have a duty to make this right. You will give that girl a second chance. And this time you are going to be the best dad in the world. Do you understand me!?” Beth barked, tears threatening to leak from her eyes.    
  
“Ok Sweetie, ok.” Rick stated with a defeated sigh.    
  
He aimed the gun back at Little Beth and hit her with a blue ray. The girl began moving again, frowning now.    
  
“I don’t see anything Daddy?” Little Beth admitted.    
  
“Must have been nothing Sweetie.” Rick said, putting his gun away.   
  
“Ok Daddy!” The girl replied in a bubbly manner, moving over to him once more to hug his arm.    
  
“Hi Beth. I wanted to introduce myself. My name is Beth too.” Beth walked forward and got down to one knee in order to be level with the girl.   
  
“Oh, well that’s very nice. How do you know Daddy?” Little Beth replied happily.   
  
Beth hesitated, glancing up to Rick. She thought for just a moment before deciding that honesty would be best.    
  
“He’s my daddy too.” Beth explained.    
  
Little Beth’s eyes lit up.    
  
“Really? Wow, you’re as pretty as mommy. It must run in the family! Maybe I’ll be pretty one day too!” Little Beth said in a bubbly voice.    
  
Beth was taken aback, tears trailed down her eyes. She stood up and held her hands to her heart.    
  
“Thank you.” Beth whispered.    
  
Rick was already growing bored. He looked around, spotting a few things he needed to work on.    
  
“Beth, do you think you can help...um...Little Beth settle in. I have some things I need to work on.” Rick stated carelessly.   
  
Beth glared at her father. Little Beth hadn’t been around 5 minutes and he was already trying to pawn her off on someone else. Beth was about to protest before feeling a tugging on her hand.    
  
“Ok Daddy, have fun!” Little Beth’s innocent voice chimed as she pulled on Beth’s hand.    
  
“I’ve never had a big sister before.” Little Beth idly commented as they walked.    
  
Beth looked to her family who were just as lost as she was. The rest followed the duo heading out of Rick’s lab. Rick had already found something to work on.    
  
“This house has exactly the same number of bedrooms and bathrooms. Even Little Beth has a room of her own.” Jerry said while eating into a piece of chicken.   
  
The family sat at a dining room table together eating dinner. They’d spent most of the day cleaning the house and found fresh food still in the refrigerator and cupboards.    
  
“Sucks that the owner didn’t have a spare tv. Can I at least go back to get my tv and video games Rick?”   
  
“No.” Rick stated simply.    
  
“What the hell am I supposed to do? This house doesn’t even have Wifi.” Morty complained.    
  
“I don’t know Morty. Bitching isn’t going to solve it.”    
  
“You know, screw you Rick!” Morty blurted out in frustration.   
  
Little Beth watched the back and forth silently. Beth caught this, sending a glare over to them both.   
  
“Morty, watch your language. And dad, Morty has a point. If we are stuck here for the next few weeks then we need some sense of normalcy.” Beth insisted.    
  
“Yea. I can’t even text my friends.” Summer chimed in.    
  
She was playing tetris on her phone.    
  
“Ugh! Fine. Here. In the morning you can all head to the mall and buy some new stuff. The limit is 1000$.” Rick said while taking out a credit card and sliding it across the table towards Summer.   
  
Summer looked at the name on it suspiciously.   
  
“Who is Martha Davis?”    
  
“You met her earlier, remember? The human tub of lard.” Rick explained carelessly, the man scooping a fork into his mashed potatoes.    
  
“Rick we are not the type of family that steals from dead people..” Jerry lectured.    
  
“Dead people can’t own things. It’s not stealing. She won’t miss it.” Rick snapped.   
  
“I said no. I’m putting my foot down on this.” Jerry said while dramatically stomping his feet.    
  
“Suit yourself Jerry.”    
  
Jerry got up and took the credit card from Summer.    
  
“Dad.” Summer whined.    
  
“Dad, how are we supposed to support ourselves in this universe without any money?” Beth questioned.    
  
“This house has food to last us a while, and the utilities are already paid for. We could survive for free, granted it would be the bare minimum. We WERE going to use this lady’s credit cards until they maxed out to get anything you guys THINK you need. But since Jerry wants to be a big man you’ll have to wait about a week while my backup plan settles into place and we have enough money to tide us over for the weeks that we will be here.” Rick explained.    
  
“A week!?” Jerry, Morty and Summer questioned simultaneously.   
  
“Wait so I’m not going to be able to talk to my friends?” Summer stated in disbelief.    
  
“Yea I guess so.”   
  
“No video games?” Morty questioned.    
  
“You’ll survive.”    
  
“Mom!” The kids whined.    
  
“Dad.” Beth began again.   
  
“Don’t look at me. I’m not the one who took away the credit card. I could even make equipment that would allow Summer to communicate with her friends across dimensions but now I don’t have the money to buy the parts.”   
  
Both Summer and Morty sent a glare over to Jerry. He sighed and slid the credit card over.    
  
“Fine.”    
  
Summer and Morty reached for the card and immediately began to fight over it. Beth had to step in, grabbing the card and putting it in her pocket.    
  
“We will all go shopping in the morning. First we get the necessities then we will see what is left over for your leisure.” Beth stated resolutely.   
  
The kids didn’t try to argue with their mother.    
  
The entire time Little Beth was watching the family dynamic. She quietly ate her food.   
  
Now that things had calmed down Beth turned her attention to the newcomer.   
  
“I’m sorry for all the commotion Beth. How are you doing over there? You’ve been very quiet.” Beth spoke gently to the girl.   
  
Summer and Morty raised a brow at Beth’s behavior. She was speaking nicer to Little Beth than she did towards them when they were that age.   
  
“Oh I don’t mind. Everyone is just really stressed about being in a new place so I understand. It’s ok. And I’m doing fine. I even finished all of my vegetables.” Little Beth chimed sweetly, presenting her empty plate proudly.   
  
“Good job Sweetie! Right dad?” Beth hinted, looking over to Rick expectantly.   
  
“Huh what? Oh yea, totally. Good job.” Rick stated without even lifting his head.   
  
He was working on a gizmo. Beth shook her head.   
  
“Rick, I thought we agreed that there would be no sci-fi stuff at the table.” Jerry spoke up with his hands on his hips.    
  
“Ugh fine!”    
  
Rick was getting more annoyed by the second.    
  
“Dad, aren’t you proud of your daughter for eating all her vegetables?” Beth pushed him once more.    
  
Rick rubbed his hair in frustration.    
  
“It’s ok. I know Daddy is always proud of me.” Little Beth spoke up cheerfully.    
  
Beth held her hands to her chest, smiling warmly towards the girl. She then sent a harsh look towards her father again.   
  
“Well it’s nice to know that someone feels appreciated around here.” Beth commented dryly.   
  
Rick played with his food now.    
  
“Um...Mr. Jerry?” Little Beth called out. 

Jerry went wide eyed, turning his attention to Little Beth.    
  
“Oh, yes Beth...uh Little Beth?”    
  
Jerry didn’t quite know how to address the girl and was a little thrown off by how she addressed him. He thought of correcting her but one look from his wife made him think better of it.    
  
“It would be nice if Daddy was able to make nice things at the table. I like watching him. He makes a lot of really cool things. And it’s hard to watch him any other time.” Little Beth proposed.    
  
Jerry sputtered, hesitating before answering. Rick rose a brow while looking over to Little Beth who sat right next to him. Before Jerry could decide Beth was already chiming in.   
  
“Of course he can Sweetheart. That’s a really good idea.” Beth stated encouragingly.   
  
“Thank you!” The little girl beamed.    
  
“Dad, you may do your work at the table as long as Little Beth is around. And if she asks questions you have to answer them...without the snark.” Beth explained.    
  
“Yea, ok whatever.” Rick commented while taking out his screwdriver again.   
  
Little Beth wiggled her hips excitedly while looking over to watch Rick work.    
  
“Sweetheart, do you mind if I ask you a few questions? I’d like for us to get to know each other better.” Beth proposed, grabbing the girl’s attention.    
  
“Oh sure, anything for my big sister.” Little Beth spoke pleasantly.   
  
Beth barely suppressed an inward squeal. The whole experience of talking to her younger self was surreal. And the girl was so adorable and nice. Beth could see that she was an angel as a kid and not the psychopath that Rick claimed. Interacting with the girl had a powerful effect on Beth’s ego.    
  
“I hope this question isn’t too hard, but…” Beth hesitated.    
  
“What is it Big Sis?” Little Beth questioned.    
  
“Did you lock yourself away in that pod?” Beth just had to know for sure.    
  
Rick looked up from his work, paying attention to the conversation now .   
  
“Yep!” Little Beth responded.    
  
“May I ask why?”    
  
Beth was pretty sure she knew but she had to hear it for herself.    
  
“Beth I don’t think she’s ready for questions like that.” Jerry whispered cautiously.   
  
“It's ok. I don’t mind. After daddy left I was real sad. I missed him so much. He used to show me around his lab so I knew there had to be something I could do to help get him back. Then I had a nice idea. I’d just wait for him to come back. Daddy taught me how the bed worked before so I knew how to use it.” Little Beth explained.    
  
“Wow...this is getting pretty dark.” Summer whispered to Morty.    
  
“Yea. I’m gonna go try to find something to do on my laptop.” Morty said while rising from the table.    
  
Summer got up without a word.    
  
“You should at least wait to be excused.” Jerry tried to lecture.   
  
“Yea, ok Dad.” Morty called out with his back turned to the man.    
  
Summer gave a similarly sassy response as the kids made their way upstairs. Jerry began to mope. Beth ignored them all, focusing on the little girl.    
  
“Do you know why Daddy left?” Beth questioned.    
  
Rick froze when he heard Beth ask that question. A swell of panic welled up inside him. He knew exactly why Rick C-169 left, and he knew that Little Beth knew. If his family found out…   
  
“I don’t know. It’s just that one day he was gone. Still I knew that he’d come back when he could. Even if it took a real long time.” Little Beth answered in a casual manner.    
  
Rick knew she was lying but Beth seemed satisfied with the answer, nodding in understanding.    
  
_ “Holy shit, she’s a good liar.” _ Rick thought to himself.    
  
Beth looked away in contemplation. When she did Rick caught the eye of Little Beth. The girl gave Rick a knowing wink. Rick went wide eyed. The apple didn’t fall too far from the tree it seemed. He felt genuine pride, though that feeling was mixed with a little bit of wariness and apprehension. Still, his pride was at the forefront. He returned the girl’s wink.   
  
Little Beth’s heart fluttered. She leaned her head against Rick’s arm affectionately. He wasn’t so quick to dismiss her affection this time.    
  
From across the table Beth shifted her gaze back to the two and again had to hold back an excited squeal. This was turning out to be a decent family vacation.    
  
“This is my room?” Little Beth questioned.    
  
Beth nodded. This is where the guest bedroom would have been in their house. There was no furniture. The woman who owned the house used it as a big storage closet. She was a bit of a hoarder. It took all day to clear it out.    
  
“Yes Sweetie. Tomorrow when we go to the store we are even going to get you your own bed.” Beth explained.    
  
Little Beth turned around and hugged Beth around the waist, the girl looking up with a bright smile.    
  
“Thankies!” Her tiny voice chimed.    
  
Beth caressed the back of Little Beth’s head for just a moment, returning the girl’s smile.   
  
“For now I made you a pallet with those blankets. I made sure to wash everything. Get a good night’s sleep. Tomorrow we have a long day.” Beth explained.   
  
Little Beth nodded before heading into the room. She took off her backpack and set it down next to the pile of blankets on the ground. Beth watched from the doorway.   
  
Little Beth climbed under the blankets and looked towards Beth expectantly.   
  
“Can you tuck me in? Mommy and daddy used to take turns tucking me in but I know Daddy is really busy right now.”    
  
Beth tried to suppress her anger at her dad for not being here to tuck Little Beth in. She would be sure to give him hell about it later. For now she’d have to be the one to step up and give this girl the childhood she deserved.    
  
Beth walked forward and kneeled down, helping Little Beth under the covers. She pulled the fabric up to Little Beth’s neck and bent down to plant a loving smooch on the girl’s forehead.    
  
“Goodnight Sweetheart. Sweet dreams.” Beth spoke softly.   
  
“Goodnight Big Sis.” Little Beth whispered dreamily.    
  
Beth nodded in satisfaction before leaving the room, turning the lights off and closing the door.    
  
“I don’t remember you tucking me in like that.” Summer called out from across the hallway.   
  
The teen was already in her night time pajamas.    
  
“Come on Summer. I think it’s a little different now.” Morty spoke up, walking out of his room.    
  
“No no, she’s right. I haven’t been the most amazing mom in the world. I want to try to make it up to the both of you.” Beth said in a sympathetic voice.    
  
Summer raised a brow.    
  
“What’s gotten into you mom? You’re acting all weird.”    
  
Beth walked up to Summer and just gave the teen a hug. Summer was a bit thrown off, looking over to Morty in exasperation. Summer took a moment but eventually she returned her mother’s hug.    
  
“I guess seeing my younger self has really put some things into perspective. I promise to be better to the both of you from this point forward. That doesn’t mean you get to do whatever you want but it does mean that I’ll try that much harder to show you just how much I love you.” Beth said with teary eyes.    
  
She gestured over to Morty who wasted no time in joining the family hug.    
  
“Got any room in there for me?” Jerry spoke up from behind.    
  
There was a bit of hesitation from the group but Beth smiled warmly at the man.   
  
“Of course Jerry. We are all a part of this family.”    
  
Jerry joined the hug as well.    
  
“Ok this is getting a bit too lovey dovey for me. I’m going to bed. Night!” Summer was the first to break the hug.    
  
Morty was soon to follow.    
  
Beth and Jerry made their way to their bedroom together.    
  
“So I was thinking…” Jerry began while stepping over to the pile of covers the two would share.    
  
Jerry, like always, was trying to use his sheepish charm, hinting at his desires. Beth shook her head with a small smile.    
  
“What the hell. Let’s do it.” Beth proclaimed.   
  
Jerry actually looked surprised.   
  
“Really?”    
  
“Just shut up.” Beth ordered while shoving the man on his back.    
  
Rick opened the half empty refrigerator holding a wine glass. The only alcohol in the house was wine. He’d definitely fix that in the next few days. While pouring himself a glass he heard muffled yet distinct sounds coming from Beth and Jerry's room. He nearly threw up.    
  
With an annoyed grunt the old scientist headed back to the garage. He closed the door and put a sound nullifying field around the garage. He only recently invented the machine and was already reaping the benefits. No noise from outside the garage came in or out. Rick took a seat in a swivel chair and chugged the contents of his alcohol. Today was a particularly stressful day. First he found out about the people hunting him, which was alarming in and of itself. Then he had to deal with the sass of his family while trying to save their lives.    
  
“Ungrateful...stupid...disrespectful…” The man grumbled to himself, now quite drunk.    
  
As he ranted his eyes began to close. His body fell limp as sleep overtook him.    
  
This was a pretty nice dream. Which was a surprise since Rick rarely if ever had good dreams after falling asleep drunk. The nature of this dream didn’t really have a form. It was just a sensation of amazing feeling. Like he’d had a hit of his favorite drug.    
  
Rick moaned and smiled happily to himself, his eyes remained closed as a euphoria filled him. When he began to awaken Rick was disappointed. He didn’t want the dream to end. To his great delight the same ecstasy still pervaded his body after fluttering his eyes open. Only as his vision cleared did he realize that the source of that pleasure wasn’t a dream. No, it was very real.   
  
Rick saw a head of blonde hair bobbing up and down between his legs. It took him a moment to come to his senses. He contemplated the idea that he might have been still dreaming. His first reaction was to pinch himself. He winced. The pain was real, he was really awake. Then who was this blonde?    
  
In the darkness he couldn’t make out her face and he was still groggy and half drunk. What he knew for sure was that she was amazing. Shivers of pleasure trailed up his spine, making his toes curl. He could feel her tongue skillfully lapping at the underside of his manhood.    
  
Wet slurping noises emanated from the woman. Her head was down so he couldn’t see her face. She looked very small but his half-asleep brain just figured she was kneeling. Who the hell was this? He thought of all the girlfriends he’s had in his long life. He was in another dimension, there couldn’t have been that many possibilities. His eyes widened when he considered one person in particular. A sense of dread hit him. No way.   
  
“Beth?” Rick questioned.    
  
The person didn’t answer right away. She raised her head slowly, her mouth clamped down tightly on his cock. He shuddered once more. Damn she was good. Though the idea of his daughter doing this was dampening his pleasure considerably.    
  
Finally the woman raised her head and his eyes widened in absolute horror. It was Beth, but not the Beth he was thinking of.    
  
“Hi Daddy.” Little Beth’s innocent voice chimed as she gave a bright smile.    
  
“Holy shit!” Rick blurted out suddenly while jumping out of his seat.    
  
He pulled away and stumbled backwards, the half-drunk scientist managing to catch himself on the table behind him.    
  
“That’s a bad word Daddy.” Little Beth lectured, wagging her finger and walking towards Rick calmly.    
  
“Beth err, Little Beth...Sweetie, what the he….what are you doing!?” Rick sputtered, the man raising a hand to cradle his aching head.    
  
Little Beth cocked her head to the side in confusion.    
  
“What’s wrong Daddy? Did I do it wrong? I’m sorry. It’s been a really long time since we practiced together. I promise to do better this time.” Little Beth stated apologetically while making it over to Rick.    
  
Without hesitation the 10 year old reached forward to grab Rick’s dick and place a kiss against the head.    
  
_ “Fuck fuck fuck!” _ Rick panicked.    
  
He was definitely not ready for this. He ended up reaching down with both hands and carefully grabbing Little Beth’s wrists while at the same time zipping up his pants. His pants were still secured around his waist. She just unzipped him to free his shaft.    
  
Little Beth looked up at Rick in confusion.   
  
“Daddy what’s wrong?” The girl asked in concern.    
  
Rick took a moment to gather his thoughts, the man taking a few deep breaths. He then dropped down to one knee to be level with her.   
  
“Listen Sweetie. I know that you used to do this with your Rick but I’m not him. That was a different Rick, do you understand?” Rick tried to explain.    
  
Little Beth didn’t seem to be bothered by Rick’s explanation.   
  
“Oh yes I know. We are dimension C-169 and you are from a different dimension.” The girl commented as if that fact were obvious.    
  
Rick was taken aback.    
  
“You...You knew?”    
  
Little Beth shook her head happily.   
  
“Yep. It’s ok though. I like all Daddies!” The girl stated cheerfully.    
  
Rick no longer felt like he had a good handle of the situation. There were definitely things about this girl he didn’t know. He never really paid attention to these universes. His understanding of them, of Beth and Rick’s life in these dimensions was definitely incomplete. Rick shook his head in an attempt to focus his thoughts.    
  
“Look, your daddy was a different type of daddy. The rest of us...well...we don’t do this.” Rick stated simply while standing up and turning away from Little Beth.    
  
He left the garage and headed for the kitchen. It was still the middle of the night. He needed to make something to stave off his migrain. Little Beth followed close behind. There was a notable whooshing noise when they exited the sound nullifying field of the garage.    
  
“Don’t you think I’m pretty Daddy?” Little Beth questioned.    
  
Rick opened the door and pulled out a carton of orange juice. He reached into his lab coat pocket for a pill and dropped it into the carton. He then downed the contents. He raised one finger towards Little Beth. She waited patiently.    
  
After emptying the carton Rick tossed the container and released a calming sigh. He then immediately took out another bottle of wine from the fridge and began to drink from it. His migraine was gone and he was now sober. He got started right away to fix his sobriety.    
  
“Of course you are pretty Sweetie. That’s not the point. Only a small percentage of Ricks have crossed that line and given into their urges. That’s why your Rick was wea...I mean, different.” Rick’s eyes wondered, trying not to insult Little Beth’s Rick right to her face.   
  
Little Beth didn’t seem fazed by Rick’s explanation. In fact she grew a satisfied smile. Her eyes narrowed. Rick noticed her sudden change in demeanor.    
  
“So you think I’m pretty? Even sexy?” Little Beth questioned.    
  
Her voice had noticeably changed. She still sounded like a 10 year old girl but her tone was sultry, seductive, alluring. She licked her lips and began to spin slowly on her heels.    
  
She was still wearing her normal clothes which consisted of denim overalls shorts covering a red shirt. Rick was quite fascinated by the girl’s behavior. He couldn’t help the way his gaze lingered on her butt. Rick shook his head to snap himself out of it, taking a longer swig of the wine.    
  
“Yes ok. But still, we can’t do that kind of stuff. It’s not right.” Rick proclaimed.    
  
“Says who?” Little Beth retorted.    
  
She shifted her weight to one hip and placed a hand on that hip. It was a stance that adult Beth had taken many times. This truly was his daughter.    
  
“Everybody.” Rick snapped back.    
  
“Well they are all stupid.” Little Beth said without hesitation.   
_   
_ _ “You got that right.”  _ Rick thought to himself.   
  
He shook his head once more, casting dirty thoughts of Little Beth out of his head. He looked past her, his expression growing cold. Rick strode forth and walked past her, to Little Beth’s great disappointment. He stopped at the garage door, looking over his shoulder at the girl.   
  
“Look, I’m sorry your Rick never came back. It’s messed up but it is what it is. I can’t fill his shoes. I’m a different type of Rick. I’ll still take care of you but I’m not doing any of that stuff. If you try something like that again I will punish you. Understand?” Rick spoke sternly.    
  
Little Beth had tears welling up in her eyes but she didn’t cry. Rick watched how her expression shifted from anger, to disappointment, sadness then finally acceptance. All in the span of a few seconds.    
  
She grew a soft, solemn smile across her face.    
  
“I understand Daddy.” She spoke simply.   
  
Rick's gaze lingered on her before sighing. He turned around and held out his arms. Little Beth ran into his embrace. They shared a hug for a few long seconds.    
  
“When you grow up you’re going to make some lucky guy really happy. Don’t think this means that I don’t care about you.” Rick spoke softly.    
  
Rick knew this was an important moment. If he didn’t reassure her now then she’d be that much more annoying later. Possibly even a liability. He didn’t want to have to deal with the fallout of the family finding out about this.    
  
“I know Daddy. I love you.”    
  
Rick hesitated.    
  
“Oh erm yea, love you too Sweetie.” Rick sputtered.    
  
Little Beth pulled back and watched Rick disappear behind the closing garage door, leaving the little girl by herself.    
  
When Rick was out of sight and behind the sound nullifying barrier Little Beth finally broke down. She dropped to her butt and hugged her legs to her chest, crying softly into her knees. She let herself stay that way for a few long moments before finally rising to her feet and wiping her tears with her sleeves.    
  
“I won’t give up Daddy. I’ll make you see that I’m the only girl for you.” Little Beth stated resolutely.    
  
She made her way back up the stairs to her room. She wore her sound nullifying sneakers so her steps were completely silent.    
  
Now back in her room Little Beth moved under her blanket and reached into her bookbag resting nearby. She took out a pair of glasses. After putting them on Little Beth pressed a button on the edge of the lens. A hologram began to play. Sound came from the hologram that only the wearer of the glasses could hear.    
  
The hologram showed the image of a younger Rick looking into a mirror. He was wearing the same type of glasses, pressing a few buttons on the side of the lens to adjust the settings.    
  
“Ready Sweetie?” The hologram Rick spoke up.    
  
“Almost Daddy. Just a few more seconds!” Came another small voice.   
  
There was a bit of shuffling to the side.    
  
“Ok Daddy, you can look now.”    
  
Rick turned around to see the petite frame of Little Beth. She was dressed in very skimpy attire. The holographic version of Little Beth wore a white lingerie dress set. Little Beth’s top was lacy. Rick could see her nipples through the thin fabric. The little girl wore matching thigh-high stockings that lead up to lacey white panties. Rick’s favorite part of Little Beth’s attire were the 4 inch high heels she wore. A special gift he custom ordered for her. She walked forward, swinging her hips confidently. She seemed perfectly comfortable walking in the high heels. She’d clearly done it a lot.    
  
“Oh God Sweetie. You’re so fucking sexy.” The hologram Rick said with a shudder.   
  
“Language Daddy.” Hologram Little Beth lectured.    
  
“Oh sorry Baby Girl. Thanks for reminding Daddy.” Rick whispered in a haunty voice.   
  
“Your welcome Daddy.” Little Beth chimed as she walked over to Rick.    
  
Rick sat down on the bedroom bed as Little Beth dropped her head. Rick was already naked, his erection on full display. Little Beth wasted no time in taking his cock in her mouth. Rick reached down to lovingly caress the side of her face.    
  
“You’re such a good girl. My pretty princess. The prettiest girl in the world.” Rick heaped praise after praise towards his daughter.    
  
The hologram version of Little Beth just hummed her approval. She fluttered her lashes. Lashes which were covered in a thin layer of mascara. Her red lipstick smeared across her father’s dick. Rick was in heaven.    
  
The real version of Little Beth was licking her lips while squirming beneath the blanket. She undid the buttons of her denim overalls so she could dip her hand down past the line of her panties. As she pleasured herself she began to squirm more.    
  
“I’ll show you Daddy. I’ll make you all mine. Just wait and see.”    
  
**Fin** **  
** **  
** Sasha here! I am working on the next chapter. Hopefully I should be finished with it by Sunday. Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoyed! Tootles. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Sasha here!** Happy Sunday Darlings. Hope you people are doing well. Good news. I have already written the next chapter. I just have to edit it. I will put the next chapter out next Sunday! So enjoy and see you then!    
**  
** **Chapter 3**   
  
“Really Rick?” Morty whined.    
  
“Yea Grandpa Rick. You said you’d be able to buy parts to upgrade my phone today.” Summer joined in, disappointment evident in her voice.   
  
The entire family was leaving a supermarket. They’d bought a few mattresses and other furniture that they’d stuffed into a moving van. The previous owner of the house had a car but it was too small for the furniture they knew they had to buy.    
  
Everyone was carrying an item. In addition to furniture they also bought groceries, toiletries, and everything that was missing from the house to live comfortably. With only 1000 dollars to spend they didn’t have enough to get Morty a new game system nor Summer the parts for her phone upgrade.   
  
“You really didn’t plan this out very well huh Rick?” Jerry commented snidely, releasing a taunting chuckle.    
  
He was in a good mood after last night. Rick was seething.    
  
“I planned this perfectly JERRY. We have everything we need to survive. That these two ungrateful brats are impatient doesn’t mean my plan was bad.” Rick spat back, spitting Jerry’s name in disgust.    
  
“Just admit it Rick, it’s ok to be overwhelmed every one in a while.” Jerry continued with a smug smile.    
  
Rick looked like he was about to blow a gasket. It was Beth’s job to step in and diffuse the situation.    
  
“Everybody calm down. Like dad said, after a few days we will have more money then you can get the rest.” Beth said towards the kids.    
  
  
“Ah man. What the hell am I supposed to do in the meantime?” Morty continued to whine.   
  
“Worst family vacation ever.” Summer pointed out in a way that only a sassy teenage girl could.    
  
“Yea well bitching about it isn’t going to solve your problems.” Rick said with an annoyed grunt.    
  
Little Beth stayed quiet as she continued to observe the family dynamic.    
  
The family was in the car now heading back to the house. Beth drove the moving vehicle behind them while everyone else was in the previous owner's car. Jerry had Beth on a speaker call so they could talk about the plans for the day.   
  
“You know this could actually be a perfect time for us to spend outdoors. Maybe go to a park, see the sights. We may even be able to go fishing.” Jerry proposed.    
  
“You can’t be serious.” Summer spoke up.   
  
“No one wants to go see “Nature” Morty actually used air quotes before crossing his arms.    
  
“Beth, don’t you think it’s a good idea to spend some time outside the house?” Jerry looked to Beth for support.    
  
He knew she had been trying to take his side more. Beth personally thought it was a pretty boring idea. She took a moment to think.    
  
“Maybe after we settle in.” Beth stated diplomatically.   
  
It was Jerry’s turn to pout now.    
  
“Better than Rick’s plan to just have everyone sitting around doing nothing.” The man grumbled bitterly.   
  
Rick gritted his teeth as he stared out the window. Jerry and Summer were in the front seats. Morty and Rick were in the back seat with Little Beth sandwiched in the middle. The car had a third row but the seats were currently occupied by shopping bags.   
  
Rick didn’t even bother responding now, the man glaring out the window. The whole car ride was tense. Little Beth reached over to pat Rick’s thigh. He flinched from her touch and cast a wary glance at her. The events of last night were still fresh in his mind.    
  
“I like your plan.” Little Beth whispered with a reassuring smile.    
  
“Yea thanks.” Rick stated carelessly while tearing his gaze away and going back to staring out the window.    
  
Little Beth frowned and turned her attention to the rest of the family. Her eyes narrowed.    
  
The rest of the day held a similar mood. The house was furnished but there was nothing much to do besides watch basic cable and some old dvd’s that the previous owner had. Jerry tried to at least get the family to watch a movie together in the living room but it was so dull and boring that Summer and Morty ended up continuing on with their snide remarks towards Rick. Jerry was eager to jump in, feeling especially embolden that he could at least join his family in one thing.    
  
Rick spent most of his time in the garage, though he had to come to the table for dinner where he got more of their attitude. Beth was conflicted, the woman trying to keep the peace while balancing her support of Jerry and the kids. Rick had become the new punching bag. He contemplated just leaving the family in this dimension and skipping to another universe but he knew most Ricks were going through the same thing. He just decided to ignore them for now.    
  
**That night…**   
  
Morty was sound asleep in his bed. His laptop was still open on his belly. There were pictures of Jessica on his screen. There was a soiled towel bunched up on the floor near him. The teen had found at least one thing to do that wasn’t so boring.    
  
Morty frowned a bit, a sharp sensation at his feet waking him up from his sleep. His vision was hazy as he fluttered open his eyes. Immediately he noticed something was wrong. He couldn’t move.    
  
Morty’s eyes snapped open and panic set in when he assessed his surroundings.    
  
His arms and legs were bound, the boy laying on his back. He couldn’t lift his head. In fact he couldn’t move most of his body. He tried to scream but his voice was muffled. Duct Tape covered his mouth.    
  
“Wakey wakey sleepy head.” Came a tiny voice.    
  
Morty’s eyeballs swiveled about wildy. It was dark. He was still in his room with the lights off. He went wide eyed when Little Beth rose up into view.    
  
She had been on her belly near his feet so he wasn’t able to easily see her with his head pinned to the ground. Beth stood up. As she did Morty felt a sharp pain in his foot. He let out a muffled scream.    
  
Little Beth held a switchblade in her hand, the girl hovering over Morty with a not-so-innocent smile.    
  
“That was a good cut Beth. Can we try the other foot?” Came a woman’s voice that Morty didn’t recognize.    
  
“That’s a good idea Lilith.” Little Beth replied.    
  
“Yes!” The voice proclaimed happily.   
  
Morty could now see that the voice was coming from Beth’s switchblade. Little Beth dipped downward and Morty squealed in pain when he felt another sharp stap. Little Beth had cut a smiley face into the bottom of Morty’s feet. She didn’t cut too deep but it was enough to drop blood.    
  
“That was even better than the last! Where should we cut next?” Lilith spoke.   
  
It was absolutely giddy. Beth released a soft, high pitched giggle.    
  
“That’s a good question.” Beth stated in a lighthearted manner while standing over Morty again.   
  
Morty tried to talk, his eyes showing his distress. Still the only noise he was able to make was inaudible muffles.   
  
Little Beth watched him in satisfaction. The boy was completely subdued. Rainbow duct tape kept his mouth closed and his head and limbs bound.   
  
Even though it was so dark Little Beth had no problem seeing. She wore a pair of googly-eye night vision goggles. Little Beth dropped to her knees and began to tauntingly run the cold metal of her switchblade along Morty’s belly after lifting his shirt. The boy was sweating now.   
  
From out of her back pocket she retrieved what looked like a toy ladybug. When she squeezed it the area around her lit up from the crackling of electricity, revealing the toy to be a taser. She pulled the blade from Morty’s belly before giving him a quick shock.    
  
Morty’s body convulsed while Little Beth electrocuted him. When she pulled the ladybug away Morty was crying now, looking up to her with pleading eyes.    
  
“By now you are probably wondering why I am doing this to you.” Little Beth commented in a casual manner.    
  
Morty just whimpered, the boy looking absolutely pathetic. She showed complete apathy to his pain.    
  
“I don’t like the way you treat Daddy. He is a great daddy and deserves a lot more respect. And if you can’t show it then I’ll teach it to you.”    
  
Little Beth’s voice became a lot more sinister. A sick grin spread slowly across her face. She lifted her swiftblade again for Morty to see. He let out another muffled, terror filled scream. The switchblade's feminine voice rang out in excitement as Little Beth brought the blade down.   
  
“Born to stab!”

**The following morning…**

  
“Morty you don’t look so good? Going so long without video games really getting to you huh?” Summer asked while glancing at the boy.    
  
Everyone was gathered at the dining room table for breakfast. Morty’s hand was visibly shaking while he held a fork. He attempted to stab into some eggs but he was constantly missing the mark.    
  
“I’m fine. Just, yea, been a while without my games you know.” Morty’s nervous voice eeked out.    
  
Morty quickly cast a gaze over to Little Beth who was sitting across the table next to Rick. She was smiling idly at him, though he could see the narrowing of her eyes in unspoken warning. Morty averted his gaze.    
  
Beth looked over at her son sympathetically. She placed a hand on his shoulder but the boy flinched.   
  
“Are you sure you’re ok Morty?” Beth asked in concern.    
  
She hadn’t remembered ever seeing him this way.    
  
“I’m fine ok!” Morty blurted out.    
  
Beth nodded sympathetically.   
  
“You see Beth? This is what you get when all kids do nowadays is stay inside. It’s not good for them. They need to get outside and breathe the fresh air. Get their hands dirty. I think this is a good thing.” Jerry went on.    
  
Summer scoffed.    
  
“Just because you had nothing to do as a kid and had to fill your time playing in the dirt doesn’t mean we have to suffer.” Summer snapped at her father.    
  
Her ire then turned towards Rick.    
  
“If “somebody” would just hurry up…” Summer began.    
  
Morty could see LIttle Beth’s eyes narrowing at Summer.    
  
“Summer, why don’t you just give it a rest ok? Rick, you know, he’s doing the best he can. Sure we don’t have all of our things but at least we are safe. We should be more grateful.” Morty snapped.    
  
Summer was taken off guard. Rick and Beth raised an eyebrow.    
  
“I for one think Rick’s done a pretty good job. Thanks Rick. I know this situation isn’t easy for any of us but you did this to protect us you know? So yea, thanks.” Morty went on before going quiet.    
  
He was finally able to get some eggs into his mouth.    
  
“Wow Morty. Come to think of it you’re right. Thanks dad. I appreciate you keeping this family safe.” Beth spoke up in agreement with her son.   
  
“Oh...yea, you’re welcome Sweetie.” Rick commented in mild surprise.    
  
Little Beth remained quiet, a very satisfied smile on her face. Morty glanced at Little Beth to gauge her reaction. She nodded at him in approval.    
  
Rick was the only one to catch the exchange. His eyebrow raised but he didn’t say anything about it. He just focused on eating his pancakes.    
  
After breakfast the family dispersed, trying to find things to do around the house. There was a garden outside that was pretty unkempt. Beth decided to focus on that. Summer and Morty ended up watching some shows on basic cable. Jerry continued to try to get them to go outside but he only ended up annoying his children more. He went to the back yard to mope while mowing the lawn and doing yard work.    
  
Rick headed for the garage to work. Little Beth bided her time before following a few minutes later.    
  
“Daddy?” Little Beth called out as she tentatively entered the garage.    
  
Rick was leaning over a bench, hammering away at a foreign contraption.    
  
“Oh...hey.” Rick replied with his back facing the girl, not even bothering to look her way.    
  
“I was wondering if I could watch you work. I promise to be really quiet and not bother you.” Little Beth proposed in a hopeful voice.   
  
Rick turned his head just enough to cast a wary glance towards the girl out the corner of his eye.   
  
“Fine but if you try anything…”   
  
“I won’t Daddy. Promise.”    
  
Rick nodded in acknowledgement and refocused on his hammering. Beth picked up a stool and put it a distance away. Far enough to not be in the way but close enough to watch him work. She had her backpack with her. The girl idly kicked her feet while watching her father in quiet fascination.    
  
“I know what you did Little Beth.” Rick spoke up after a while.    
  
Little Beth knew exactly what Rick was talking about.    
  
“I knew you’d figure it out Daddy. I know that you are the smartest man in the whole wide universe.” Little Beth's tiny voice rang out in admiration.   
  
Rick noted that Little Beth didn’t even try to deny it. The others definitely would have if they were put in the same situation but Little Beth clearly had more respect for Rick’s intelligence.    
  
“You don’t need to do that kind of stuff for me. Sure they are annoying but I can handle it. Plus I have a plan to fix their attitude anyway. I’m not so weak that I need to be defended by my 10 year old daughter.” Rick lectured.   
  
Little Beth was absolutely giddy when hearing Rick refer to her so casually as his daughter. She knew that he was trying to distance himself from her because they weren’t from the same dimension. She understood Rick far better than even Rick himself truly grasped.    
  
“I know Daddy. I know you can take care of yourself. It’s just when I see people being mean to you it makes me really angry. Especially since they have no idea what’s going on. They are just so stupid and it makes me mad.” Little Beth explained.    
  
Rick’s gaze lingered on the little girl. He fought off a fluttering in his chest.    
  
“Just how much do you know about what’s going on?” Rick questioned suspiciously.   
  
Little Beth placed a finger against her bottom lip in thought.   
  
“Well I don’t know exactly what or who we are hiding from but I know that if you brought your family here then it is really important. I saw how much stuff they brought. The fact that they brought so little means you were all probably moving really fast. Also you told them they couldn’t go back to get what they wanted. So the danger is pretty serious. I don’t know all the details but I know you Daddy. You wouldn’t do anything without a good reason.” Little Beth went on.    
  
Rick felt a swell of pride as Little Beth explained. He nodded and looked down at his hammer.   
  
“Look, if you are going to be here anyway then you minds well help. Pass me that Philip's head. It’s the one…”   
  
“I know what it looks like Daddy.” Little Beth eagerly hopped down from her stool and retrieved the screw driver for him.   
  
Rick looked at Little Beth as if she had two heads when she handed him the tool. Little Beth gave him a sweet smile.   
  
“My Daddy taught me a lot before he left. And he left these behind.” Little Beth explained while taking out the special glasses from her bookbag.   
  
Rick recognized them right away.   
  
“I learned a lot by watching Daddy’s old memories. He wanted me to be really smart so I could be just like him when I grew up. Well...more so that I can be helpful to him. I will never be as smart as you are Daddy. No one can be that smart.” Little Beth said with an innocent giggle.    
  
Rick nodded in mild fascination. This Beth grew up very differently from his Beth, to say the least. Probably the most obvious difference was that Rick C-169 spent a lot more time with Little Beth then he spent with his Beth when she was a kid. And not all of that time was spent having sex with the adolescent.    
  
“Well, as long as you keep being helpful and don’t get in my way I guess you can hang out here whenever you want.” Rick stated while silently grabbing for a tool off to the side.   
  
Little Beth reached for the tool and handed to him without him even having to ask.    
  
“Ok Daddy!”    
  
“One more thing. You can’t go around torturing the family. It would be super annoying if Beth found out.” Rick reprimanded.   
  
Little Beth grew a small pout.    
  
“Morty won’t tell anyone. I made sure of it.” Little Beth insisted.    
  
Rick raised a brow. He actually couldn’t help chuckling. He reached over and ruffled Little Beth’s hair a bit.    
  
“You little Devil. Just be careful.” Rick warned in a lighthearted tone.

  
“I will Daddy. You can count on me!” Little Beth’s innocent voice chimed.

  
Seeing that there was nothing more for her to do at the moment Little Beth gave Rick space. She put on her glasses and pressed a button at the edge of the lens. More of Rick C-169’s memories began to play. Only the wearer of the glasses could see and hear the memories. Rick C-169’s memories had a vast range of experiences. She didn’t just see what he saw when he was young. She also saw what he was up to while she was frozen. The glasses didn’t show every single memory, just the one that C-169 chose to record. Still that was plenty of material for Little Beth to use for her particular purposes.   
  
Every once in a while Rick would call for Little Beth to help with something and she’d press the button on her glasses to pause the memory before jumping to his side.   
  
As the day went on Rick felt his guard dropping. As the days passed his guard only dropped more.   
**  
****Nearly a week later...**  
  
Morty sat in his room throwing a rubber ball at the wall. He’d been doing that for a while. After so long with no videogames the boy felt like he was going crazy.   
  
Then came a knock at his door.   
  
“Who is it?” Morty called out in a bored voice.

  
“May I come in, Morty?”    
  
Morty’s heart raced in panic. He recognized that voice immediately. He normally had no problem catching the rubber ball once it bounced back to him but this time he missed it completely. The ball flew out his open window. Morty heard Jerry outside yell in pain but Morty ignored the man.   
  
“Y-yes. Come in.” Morty called out hesitantly.   
  
The door opened and Little’s Beth’s cheerful face was revealed. Like always she had her backpack in tow. Her hands idly gripped the straps of her backpack.   
  
“H-hey Little Beth.”    
  
“Hi!” The girl chimed pleasantly.   
  
“You know I’ve been really good right? I haven’t sassed Rick or anything since…” Morty’s eyes wondered off, remembering the night of torture he endured at her hands.    
  
“Yep. I know. That makes me really happy so I got you something.” Little Beth spoke in a chipper mood.   
  
Morty watched the girl warily as she retrieved something which was previously sitting out of sight. When she turned around Morty’s eyes widened.    
  
“That’s the new Game Master 64! It just came out a month ago. But...how did you get it?” Morty said while hopping up and rushing over to Little Beth.   
  
He grabbed the box from her and marved at it, completely forgetting all his fears.    
  
“I convinced Daddy to pull some strings. I know he said it would take a week to get more money but with a little encouragement you’d be amazed what people can accomplish.” Little Beth stated cryptically.   
  
As she finished Summer passed by, the girl texting away on her phone. If Morty was paying attention, which he wasn’t, he would have noticed the small extra attachment on the teen’s phone now.    
  
“Thanks again LIttle Beth. Oh god, I have so much to catch up on.” Summer spoke happily.    
  
“You’re welcome!” Little Beth sung out.   
  
Summer nodded and looked over to Morty’s happy expression as he was already setting up his game system. Summer was rather amazed.    
  
“Enjoying your gifts?” Beth’s voice spoke from the side as she walked up to inspect the excitement.    
  
“Mom, you knew about this?” Summer questioned.   
  
Beth nodded with a pleased smile.    
  
“I got my gifts last night.”    
  
Beth’s gifts consisted of a few bottles of her favorite wine and Rick hooking up interdimensional cable in the middle of the night. Now the woman could watch her favorite shows and enjoy some fine wine while she did it. She also got a few books on gardening since the woman seemed to have really taken an interest in that lately.    
  
“I’m glad you all like the gifts. Please remember to thank Daddy. He worked extra hard to get those for you a day sooner.” Little Beth spoke sweetly.    
  
“Cool.” Summer said while heading back to her room.   
  
“Will do Sweetheart.” Beth said with an affirmative nod.   
  
She closed the distance between herself and Little Beth, the woman dropping down to one knee to give the little girl a hug. Little Beth was glad to return it.    
  
Beth left soon after, leaving her and Morty all alone.   
  
“Hey...thanks again Little Beth. This is pretty awesome.” Morty said as his tv showed the logo of the game system.   
  
Little Beth had even got him a new tv for the counsel as well.    
  
“Nice things happen to good boys.” Little Beth hinted as she started to leave the room.   
  
Morty looked over to see Little Beth’s intense gaze lingering on him before she disappeared from his sight. He shivered a bit and nodded in acknowledgement of her veiled threat.    
  
Little Beth returned to her room. On her way she noticed Jerry come up the stairs.   
  
“What’s all the commotion about? Everyone seems excited.” Jerry questioned.   
  
Little Beth passed the man by, barely acknowledging his existence. She simply gave a careless shrug as she continued to her room.    
  
Jerry was the only one who did not receive a gift.    
  
Little Beth closed her door and locked it. There was a large package in the middle of the room. She took out her switchblade to begin cutting it open.   
  
“Oooh, what’s this Beth? More things to stab?” The switchblade questioned.    
  
“Just the tape for now Lilith.”    
  
“That’s ok. Tape is nice to stab too.” Lilith the switchblade replied.   
  
Little Beth nodded happily. Lilith was always so cheerful. The switchblade’s attitude really was contagious. It put a positive spin on even the most horrific activities. And the two had engaged in plenty. Today though, Little Beth has something else in mind. When she opened her package her eyes sparkled, a satisfied grin spreading across her lips.    
  
Dinner that night was much more pleasant than Rick could remember it being in a long time. Everyone seemed to be in a good mood. Summer was content to text, Beth was reading a book on gardening, and Morty was actually talking Little Beth’s ears off about the new game he had downloaded onto his gaming system. She actually seemed interested. Which was a welcome change because no one in the family ever really showed genuine interest in his video games.   
  
“I got to level 12 just today alone. Totally beheaded this goblin before he was even able to take his first action.” Morty explained in an excited tone.    
  
“Oh wow. With the Rending blade right?” Little Beth questioned.    
  
Morty nodded his head excitedly. She was actually paying attention. That only made him more excited to talk about the game.    
  
Rick would have usually been annoyed by Morty’s rambling but he was too engrossed in his current project which he worked on freely because of Little Beth’s influence.    
  
“Does anyone want to hear about my day?” Jerry asked tentatively.    
  
The family gave him only a brief look before going back to their previous activities. Jerry picked at his food, sulking to himself.    
  
“How come everyone else got nice things except me.” Jerry grumbled.   
  
“Wow Dad. Way to be supportive of your family.” Summer lashed out snidely.   
  
“Jerry don’t be so selfish.” Beth joined in.    
  
“Hmph.” Jerry grumbled in defeat.   
  
Little Beth couldn’t help the sinister, satisfied grin that spread across her face, the girl reveling in Jerry’s pain. This didn’t go unnoticed by Rick. He’d been watching her more and more lately. She was making a lot of moves around the family. It was fascinating to watch her work. He had to admit that it was indeed very satisfying to see Jerry so defeated. The best part is that Jerry didn’t even know just how much Little Beth was working against him. Rick actually admired the girl’s brilliance.   
  
“Do I have something in my hair Daddy?” Little Beth questioned, snapping Rick out of his thoughts.    
  
“Huh what?”    
  
Little Beth beamed.   
  
“You were staring so I just thought I might have something on me.” Little Beth pointed out.   
  
Rick turned his gaze away.    
  
“Um, Yea.” The man responded nonchalantly.   
  
“Oh then can you get it out for me Daddy?” Little Beth requested while leaning close to him and bowing her head.    
  
Rick knew there was nothing actually in her hair but he was already committed to his lie. He dipped his fingers in her silky blonde strands and pretended to pick though her luscious mane.    
  
Rick finally noticed a few things. First was just how soft and silky Little Beth’s hair was. It actually brought back a few pleasant memories of Beth’s mother. In fact the more he focused on Little Beth the more he was reminded of the girl’s mother. Even the scent was there.    
  
Something began to stir in the man’s pants. As if on cue Little Beth lifted her head and cast a saucy, knowing gaze up to the man. She didn’t say anything but he could tell that she knew the effect she just had on him.   
  
Rick snatched his hand away as if Little Beth’s hair were made of fire.    
  
“It was just some lent. I got it.” Rick spoke quickly.   
  
“Thanks Daddy!” Little Beth chimed before returning her attention to Morty.    
  
The boy never stopped talking about his video game.    
  
Rick had to take a moment to calm himself. His chest was pounding. He looked up and noticed Summer’s raised brow.    
  
He quickly got up, dismissing himself from the table.    
  
“Thanks again for everything Dad.” Beth called out to him as he opened the garage door.    
  
“Yea...no problem.” He replied swiftly.    
  
Before the garage door closed Rick looked back to catch Little Beth’s gaze. She flashed him a devilish wink.    
  
Rick slammed the garage door and leaned back against the wood.    
  
_ “Fuck fuck fuck. Get ahold of yourself Rick. You’re not like “those” Ricks.”  _ He told himself while heading over to the bench and trying to distract himself by working on something.    
  
He couldn’t ignore his raging erection. Rick closed his eyes and gritted his teeth. With an annoyed grunt Rick activated the sound nullifying barrier and made sure the garage was locked securely. He then flopped in his swivel chair and freed his manhood.   
  
While he pumped at his own shaft Rick reclined back and stared up at the ceiling. Fantasies of Little Beth played in his mind.    
  
“Fuck me.”    
  
**Fin** **  
** **  
** Sasha here. Again hope you enjoyed and I hope this is helping you all through the quarantine. Stay safe and see you Sunday! Farewell~ *Blows kiss* 


	4. Chapter 4

Sasha here back with another chapter! I have the next chapter already written and will put it out next Sunday after edits. Enjoy My Loves!   
  
**Chapter 4**   
  
The next few weeks were some of the most relaxing that Rick could remember. The family dynamic had transformed significantly from when he first brought them to the C-169 dimension. Summer and Morty had begun to show Rick a lot more respect. Morty first did so out of fear of Little Beth but gradually his fear turned to a genuine admiration of her. She listened to all his ideas and his ramblings about videogames and the various nerd stuff he was into. Little Beth found a way to subtly direct his fondness of her towards Rick. Mostly in how she constantly praised Rick and treated him like a god.   
  
Summer was also growing used to the idea of having a little sister. Her fondness was also transferred to Rick through osmosis. Little Beth reminded them why they used to seek his approval. Quite frankly, Little Beth’s adoration of Rick was contagious. Coincidently, or maybe not so coincidentally, Rick was growing much nicer to his family. He responded well to the respect they showed him. Little Beth made everything more barrable. For example, Rick didn’t have to endure listening to Morty’s video game and nerd ramblings because Little Beth was doing it for him. Beth couldn’t have been more pleased with the new found family unity. Jerry was the odd man out but who cares about Jerry?   
  
“Grandpa Rick you seem to be in a good mood.” Summer pointed out.   
  
The man actually had a subtle smile while he tinkered with a small metal rod about the size of a pencil. Summer’s comment snapped him out of his focus but he didn’t seem upset with being interrupted.   
  
“Oh. Well there’s a lot to be happy about. I’m about to finish a big project and I’m pretty sure next week we can go back to our dimension.” Rick explained.   
  
“Wow Dad, that’s actually really great news.” Beth chimed in a pleased voice.   
  
“I’m actually kind of sad. This was a pretty nice vacation.” Morty added with a happy smile.   
  
“Yea, I guess it was.” Rick responded in a genuine manner.   
  
“Of course it was a good vacation. Daddy was here!” Little Beth spoke up happily.   
  
Little Beth leaned her head gently against Rick’s arm, looking up at the man affectionately. He had grown used to Little Beth’s closeness in the past few weeks.   
  
Rick raised a hand and ruffled the girl’s hair.   
  
Beth watched the scene with her hands held to her heart. Watching those two grow closer was like a dream come true. She could hardly contain her glee.   
  
“Oh brother.” Jerry commented dryly from the side.   
  
This drew a harsh glare from Beth, Summer and Morty.   
  
“You got something to say Jerry?” Beth spat.   
  
Jerry sighed and poked at his spaghetti, looking down to avoid his wife’s seething gaze.   
  
“No…”   
  
“Good. I don’t know what’s gotten into you lately but you are really pushing it. Is there something wrong with a girl showing affection towards her father?” Beth questioned.   
  
“No Beth.”   
  
“You’re goddamn right so cut the damn attitude.” Beth barked.   
  
“Yes Dear.” Jerry sulked.   
  
Summer and Morty shook their head in disapproval at their father. Rick caught Little Beth’s smile. She was looking up at him in a chipper fashion. She was downright diabolical.   
  
“I love you Sweetie.” Rick finally spoke out.   
  
Beth and Little Beth’s eyes widened when hearing that. Even Summer and Morty were shocked to hear it. Rick had never said such a thing unprompted and in such a genuine manner. Especially not so publicly.   
  
Little Beth fluttered her lashes and reached both of her little hands forward to grab Rick’s hand. She then bought his hand to her lips and kissed the back of it affectionately.   
  
“I love you too Daddy.” The girl’s tiny voice drawled out.   
  
Beth released a girly squeal. She couldn’t contain her excitement even if she tried.   
  
Everyone but Rick missed the way in which Little Beth spoke, the subtlety of that gesture which Rick knew went beyond a little girl’s innocent love for her father. No, Rick fully understood the situation. His heart beat a mile a minute. Seeing the way she kissed him so lovingly was one thing. But she also gave him a gift. Jerry’s misery. He knew the length she went through to get that for him even though he insisted he didn’t need it. Still, Rick was profoundly moved. No one has ever done for him what Little Beth did. Rick and Little Beth’s eyes lingered on each other for quite a while.   
  
As usual Summer’s eyebrow raised. Yet she didn’t speak a word about her suspicions. She seemed to be the only one who realized what was going on. She just needed a little bit more proof to confirm her suspicions.   
  
After dinner the family went about their usual nightly routine. Rick and Little Beth went to the garage together. Recently they’d been inseparable.   
  
“You see, if you adjust the circuit like this then the current increases exponentially.” Rick explained.   
  
Little Beth sat right next to Rick as the man stood over a bench working on that metal rod. She nodded.   
  
“What would happen if you connected this wire to this wire?” Little Beth questioned curiously.   
  
Rick smiled.   
  
“That’s a good question but I think you know the answer. Just take a moment to think about it. Look at how I labeled the wires.” Rick explained.   
  
Little Beth’s face scrunched in concentration before her eyes widened in realization.   
  
“Oh they would cancel each other out!” She blurted out cheerfully.   
  
“Good job Sweetie. I knew you could figure it out.” Rick said while leaning down and planting a kiss on the girl’s forehead.   
  
Little Beth’s face went bright red. She felt like she was going to pass out. Her eyes lingered on the man once more. He caught her sultry, infatuated gaze but had grown used to it.   
  
Little Beth had kept her promise. She never did anything like what she did weeks ago. Despite that the two only grew closer with each passing day.   
  
Being around LIttle Beth was always a pleasure. Rick was actually thinking about bringing her on his adventures once they were done hiding. She was extremely intelligent but also maintained the curiosity of a child. She was useful and knew when to give Rick his space. She made mistakes like Morty but she was quick to learn from them and grow. Not to mention her influence on the family dynamic in Rick’s favor was a rather satisfying gift.

  
Rick also noticed that Little Beth seemed to grow more...inviting every single day. She’d started to wear slightly different clothes. Which of course made sense since it would be impractical to wear the exact same clothes every day. Since Little Beth didn’t have a wardrobe to start out with she began to order online to expand it.   
  
Today the tween wore a black and white, sleeveless polkadot dress. The skirt flowed down to her knees. On her feet were cute white sandals that showed off her painted toes. She even started wearing a bit of makeup. Summer had let her borrow some of hers. Little Beth made sure not to wear anything too obvious as to not draw unnecessary attention to her intentions.   
  
“Sweetie can you go get me the box of wires from the shelf?” Rick requested.   
  
“Ok Daddy!” Little Beth’s sweet voice rang.   
  
The girl was always bubbly. Another reason Rick enjoyed being around her. Her perpetual cheeriness often balanced out himself being a blackhole of emotions. Her happiness filled him up and made him want to be around her all the more.   
  
Little Beth scampered over to the shelf where various items were stored. She began to silently search through the many boxes. Some were labelled but most weren’t.   
  
“The bottom shelf Sweetie.”   
  
“Oh ok.”   
  
Little Beth bent over at the waist to riffle through the items. Rick couldn’t help glancing back to see the girl’s skirt riding up her legs.   
  
“Hm...not here.” The girl mused while shifting to the side just a bit.   
  
When she did she popped her hips and gave Rick a good view of the girl’s lacy panties. Rick knew that her panties were something far more mature for a girl her age. In fact he knew exactly what she was doing. He also knew that she knew exactly where the box was that she was looking for. He indulged her little unspoken game with a knowing smile.   
  
Little Beth paused as she found the box. Before she lifted herself up she looked back to catch Rick staring at her behind. He did the polite thing and turned his gaze away. Little Beth smirked.   
  
Rick returned his gaze to his work, waiting for Little Beth to begin walking over. When he didn’t hear her move he looked back to her.   
  
She was still bent over. She had one hand on the box of wires and her other hand wrapped around her ankle, showing off her flexibility. She slowly slid her hand up, tracing her delicate touch along her own slender leg.   
  
“Daddy, if you don’t mind maybe you can test me. If you tell me which wire you need I can try to find the right one.” Little Beth proposed.   
  
Rick hesitated. At this point they were blatantly flirting with each other. He was flirting with his 10 year old daughter. He’d restrained himself for weeks, never touching her in a sexual way despite every fiber in his being wanting to bend her over and ravish her. This was one of the curses of being a Rick. He had been determined to suppress his urges just like he has all his life. However Little Beth seemed to know exactly how to push his buttons.   
  
Her advances were subtle, calculated. It started with the shampoo initially. He knew that she knew it was his favorite. The same shampoo his wife used to wear. Then there was the way she manipulated the family. She had to know how much that would turn him on. When she touched him it could be viewed as innocent but she let her touches linger for a half a second longer than they probably should. Then there was the way she looked at him, as if he were the prey and she couldn’t wait to devour him. It was hard to look at her and just see the innocent face of a 10 year old. Yet despite how much she wanted him he knew returning her affection would be crossing a line, even for him.   
  
“Daddy?” Little Beth called out to him, snapping him out of his thoughts.   
  
“Oh, yes Sweety. Get me the wire with the lowest voltage.” Rick instructed, playing right into the girl’s hands.   
  
Beth gave a triumphant smirk.   
  
“Whatever you say Daddy.” She cooed.   
  
Rick knew that she meant every word. He couldn’t think of a single thing he could ask of her that she wouldn’t do. He knew the look of obsession when he saw it. It made his feelings for her all the more wrong in his mind. How could he indulge her and not feel like he was taking advantage of her? It wasn’t uncommon for little girls to have crushes on their fathers. Those feelings were meant to fade with time, as the girl matured. As a responsible adult he was supposed to say “no” and let that be the end of it. To his credit that is exactly what he did weeks ago yet she showed no sign of giving up.   
  
Was every girl truly this persistent, this alluring, this driven? No. His Beth was never like this but maybe that’s because he never even gave her the chance to try. Rick shook his head. He was supposed to be more certain than this. Why the hell was he hesitating to take what he wanted? Who was there to judge? Society? He scoffed at the thought. If not them then who? His family?   
  
Beth. Probably the only person who’s opinion he really cared about. Her and also other Ricks. He’d been the type of Rick to judge the Ricks like Rick C-169. Now he was just a moment away from becoming one of those Rick’s who were the laughing stock of the citadel. Somehow the judgement of an infinite amount of Rick’s mattered less than the judgement of his daughter. Deep down he also cared about what Morty and Summer thoughts as well but they would follow Beth. The judgement of his daughter was the only thing stopping him from giving into his darker urges. But...this was also his daughter. Or at least a version of her. If he did this he couldn’t mess Little Beth up anymore than he’d already messed up Beth right? What if he did? Would his guilt send him back into an inescapable pit of despair and nihilism.   
  
These thoughts had dominated Rick’s mind for weeks. It took the sight of a youthful bottom to finally overwhelm his reason.   
  
Little Beth had dropped down to all fours in order to search through the box of wires. She had intentionally lifted her skirt up to her hips and now her lacy black panties were on full display. She wiggled her little butt side to side as she searched for the wire.   
  
“I think I found it Da…” Little Beth began, turning her head to look at her father for approval.   
  
She found the man hovering above her now, his shadow engulfing her petite frame.   
  
Little Beth shivered, the girl turning around completely and rising to her feet. She placed her arms behind herself and began to sway gently from side to side. She looked up at him with unrestrained excitement.   
  
“This is wrong Sweetie.” Rick spoke out loud as if trying to convince himself.   
  
Maybe if he heard his own voice say it it would snap him out of his lustful daze.   
  
Little Beth took time to choose her words carefully. This was an important moment. She needed him more than anything and if she said the wrong thing she’d just push him away. It may ruin her chance of ever being loved in the way that only her father could.   
  
Beth was more intelligent than most any other 10 year old yet right now she truly felt like a kid. Doubt filled her. She just had to convince him, she just had to.   
  
Tears began to well up in her eyes. They were involuntary. Rick’s eyes widened in alarm. He dropped to one knee and reached forward to caress her cheek.   
  
“I’m sorry Sweetie. I knew I shouldn’t...” Rick stated.   
  
“No Daddy. It’s not that it’s just…” Little Beh voice trailed off.   
  
Tears were pouring down her face now. Rick truly saw her desperation now, her pain, her unrequited longing. All he wanted to do was make her feel better. This feeling was foreign to him. It was so rare. He would do anything to make her feel better. It had been so long since he let himself feel this way.   
  
“I need you so badly and I’m afraid that if I mess this up then I’ll just push you away. I’ve tried so hard these past few weeks and...Daddy….” LIttle Beth’s voice quivered as she spoke.   
  
Rick could see it now, the love she had for him. The lengths she went through to seduce him. He had been thinking of her as more mature than her age would suggest, and in many ways she was. But she was still a child. He thought about how much effort she put into trying to get him to love her in the same way that she so clearly loved him. He could see the toll it had on her. It didn’t come as easy as she made it seem. She put real effort into this and she probably still would even if he rejected her now.   
  
“Daddy...I love you so much. Daddy...I…” Little Beth sputtered, barely able to speak.   
  
Rick relieved her of that burden.   
  
Little Beth’s eyes widened as her whispers were cut short by a passionate kiss. Rick pressed his lips to hers while simultaneously wrapping his arms around her waist and tugging her tiny frame against him. The girl absolutely melted. She reached up to wrap her arms around his neck, hugging him desperately tight. As tight as she possibly could.   
  
Rick was resolved. Summer, Morty, other Ricks, even Beth. None of their opinions mattered over the girl who stood in front of him right now. Maybe this would mess her up, maybe it wouldn’t. If so then he will deal with it if and when the time comes. He was The Rick, master of the universe, of every universe. He could do anything he wanted and right now what he wanted was this beautiful girl and goddamnit he would have her. And fuck anyone who would seek to judge him.   
  
He would have said that last part out loud but he knew how his daughter felt about bad words.   
  
“I hope you are ready for this Sweetie. I’m not going to hold back. Not after how much you’ve been teasing me.” Rick growled lustfully.   
  
Little Beth shivered, the girl lifting her legs to wrap around Rick’s torso. She lewdly began to grind her pantie-clad crotch against his belly. Rick instinctively kept her held close as he rose to his feet.   
  
“Bring it on Daddy.” The girl replied in a playful, challenging tone.   
  
Rick remembered to activate the sound nullifying field as he carried his daughter over to his workstation.   
  
With one careless sweep of the arm he cleared the counter and laid her on her back. Little Beth giggled in delight, squeezing her thighs together.   
  
Rick moved quickly to push down his pants and toss off his labcoat and top, leaving the old scientist in just a pair of boxers. Little Beth marved at the large tent in his undergarments. Rick rose a brow at the girl’s closed thighs.   
  
“You know you can’t deny me. It’s too late for that.” Rick growled while placing his hands on her knees and slowly forcing her legs apart.   
  
Little Beth squealed in delight, showing a tiny bit of resistance but ultimately giving in to the man’s desires. She maintained a heavy blush as her lacy veiled nethers were presented to him. With her knees raised Little Beth's skirt fell over her belly, presenting a perfect view for Rick.   
  
“I know I’m no match for you Daddy.” Little Beth conceded.   
  
“Uh huh? Yet you still resist?” Rick continued on with the little game they were playing.   
  
He lowered his head down, pressing his nose against the fabric of her covered crotch. Little Beth bit into her bottom lip.   
  
“I had to at least try just in case there was a chance I could win.” Little Beth explained.   
  
From between her legs Rick sent a haughty gaze to Little Beth’s face. The girl’s sex became moist just from seeing his predatory stare.   
  
“Win? Against me?” Rick questioned as if that very idea was crazy.   
  
He almost seemed offended.   
  
“Sorry Daddy." Little Beth stated sheepishly.   
  
As she spoke Rick released an amused chuckle. He gripped her panties and lifted them up to completely remove the garments from her body. Rick tossed them carelessly to the side before dipping his hands down to her thighs and spreading her legs wide again. He took time to marvel at her puffy, bald mound.   
  
Little Beth looked away bashfully.   
  
“It’s rude to stare Daddy.”   
  
Rick scoffed and leaned down to run a long lap of his tongue across her labia. Little Beth’s back arched reactively, her toes curling from a shock of pleasure trembling up her little adolescent form. It had been so long since she felt anything like this. Her Daddy’s rough tongue trailing along her glistening sex was a feeling she desperately missed.   
  
“Those kinds of silly rules don’t apply to me. I’m the fucking Rick!” Rick proclaimed   
  
“Daddy that's a bad….Ah!” The girl squealed suddenly, her attempt at lecture was interrupted by her own pleasure-filled moan.   
  
Rick had begun lapping and slurping feverishly at her girlhood. His tongue trembled expertly, lavishing her sex in his warm, sticky saliva. Every once in a while he’d make his way up to suckle on the hood of her clitorus but he made sure not to give it too much stimulation. Rick, being a man of vast sexual experience, was able to read her body to know just how to drive her crazy.   
  
This was the Daddy that she missed. This was one of the main reasons she was so obsessed. Rick knew her, knew her body, knew how to make her quiver. It was an intimacy that few got to experience. Little Beth doubted that Beth had ever felt anything like this and she doubted the woman ever would. Jerry certaintely wasn’t capable of such treatment.   
  
No, this was something truly special, truly unique that only soulmates could share. 

  
It didn’t take long for the girl’s orgasm to wrack her body. A deep familiar burning sensation emanated from her belly and spread out in every direction. It was overwhelming. She writhed and convulsed uncontrollably. Tears flowed down her face. Tears of pure joy. She could barely handle what her father was putting her through.   
  
“Daddy...Daddy!” Little Beth squealed.   
  
The entire time Rick kept lapping away, drinking up the juices that dripped from her quivering inner walls.   
  
After a few blissful moments little Beth collapsed. Her chest heaved, the girl having to catch her breath.   
  
“Oh my god Daddy, that was AH!” Beth’s words were interrupted again as something hard parted her wet pedals and plunged it’s way inside her tiny frame.   
  
Rick rocked Beth’s little body with his initial thrust. He had his grip secured around her hips. He hissed from how tight she was. Yet he found her entrance surprisingly accommodating to his size. He knew Little Beth was far from a virgin yet still she was tight. Her inner walls constricted around his dick, causing harsh friction between them.   
  
“Goddamn Sweetie. I figured after being with C-169 you wouldn’t be so tight.” Rick said with a strained voice.   
  
Driving forward into her was like nothing he’d ever felt. Her tightness felt almost unnatural. How could she be so tight but still so flexible as to still take him in with relatively little struggle?   
  
Little Beth barely registered what Rick said. Drool leaked out the side of her mouth. She simply was not ready for his cock even though her body gave little resistance.   
  
She’d long since felt much pain from sex with her Daddy. Rick would find out that her pussy basically fit him like a glove. For Rick it meant that he didn’t have to hold back. Little Beth being slick with feminine juices from her orgasm only made his conquest that much easier.   
  
Rick intended to test the limits of the girl’s body. While it was a small percentage of Rick’s which slept with their Beth’s, those that did often told of the experience as something that couldn’t be replicated. Other Ricks looked at those Rick’s as if they were crazy and deranged. Rick intended to see just what all the fuss was about. He was not disappointed.   
  
“Holy...shit.” Rick stated in a stupor from the feeling of her insides milking his cock.   
  
“Bad...word...Da...ddy.” Little Beth managed to say through uncontrolled, gasping breaths.   
  
Rick pounded forward with a practiced rhythm. Every rotation of his hips saw his cock bury deeper and deeper into her awaiting body. Her insides constricted around his dick as if trying to strangle his manhood. LIttle Beth’s pussy was warm, tight and slick in all the right ways. The perfect fit only encouraged him to hammer away harder and faster. His thrusts rocked her tiny form, causing the table she laid across to shake.   
  
Little Beth’s mind was awash in ecstasy. She had her hands clenching into her hair tightly, pulling wildly on the golden strands in an attempt to cope with the sheer amount of pleasure being forced through her body by Rick’s big dick. She could hardly think, hardly breath, hardly function. Her daddy was driving her absolutely insane and he had no intention of slowing down anytime soon.   
  
“You still with me...Sweetie?” Rick called out to her when he noticed that she had been staring up at the same spot on the ceiling for a while.   
  
“Uh...huh…” Was all Little Beth managed to say back.   
  
Rick gave a sly smirk.   
  
“Good. Then lets really get started.” Rick proclaimed.   
  
Little Beth couldn’t fathom going even further than they already had. In fact she was in the middle of her second orgasm when Rick decided to change positions.   
  
While Little Beth convulved and squirted out her feminine juices Rick managed to tug his cock from her constricting pussy. His manhood escaped with an audible squelching noise. He flipped her onto her belly and lifted her ass. The exhausted girl was too tired to hold herself up so her top half lay limp on the table.   
  
Rick didn’t even let her finish her climax before forcing his way back into her gaping sex. Her tongue dangled out of her mouth as she began to blow spit bubbles in the pool of drool that gathered on the surface below her lips.   
  
“I’m so close Sweetie. Just a bit more.” Rick explained.   
  
Little Beth could hardly register that anyone was talking to her. She lost all sense of time, her vision and mind hazy from being overstimulated.   
  
By the time Rick had reached his orgasm they’d changed positions again. Beth hardly knew where she was. She now sat straddling Rick’s lap while the man maintained a seated position on his swivel chair.   
  
Her legs were spread in a wide split, her torso being completely supported by an arm wrapped around her waist so she wouldn’t fall over. The thin fabric of her skirt fluttered as her body was bounced on his dick. Finally Rick forced the girl’s body down, burying his cock balls deep. Her stomach bulged with the outline of his manhood. She could feel his hot seed filling her up, painting her inner walls.   
  
The sticky goo spilled from her spread entrance and made a mess of their lower half.   
  
“Fuck...jeses Christ. Shit.” Rick cursed gratuitously   
  
Little Beth’s little body laid limply against his chest, his twitching member still buried deep inside her as they rested.   
  
“Goddamn, I fucking see what they were going on about.” Rick mused to himself tiredly.   
  
Little Beth didn’t even have the strength to call out Rick’s cursing. She had a mindblown expression. It was a wonder she was still conscious.   
  
With the last of her strength LIttle Beth raised her scrawny arms to wrap around Rick’s neck, the girl snuggling in against him and nuzzling her face into his sternum. She closed her eyes with a contented expression. Sleep was quick to take her.   
  
Rick was exhausted, the man having arguably the single best experience of his life. No drug, no moment matched this. Something told him that he had one final thing to do before he’d allow himself to fall asleep. Weakly Rick reached to the side and grabbed a remote off the table. With a surprising amount of effort he pressed a button on the remote and set it back down, letting his arms hang limp at his side.   
  
The button secured the garage, locking it so the two wouldn’t have any unwanted guest that would catch Rick balls deep in his daughter. He had no intention of moving from this position.   
  
Rick fell asleep with his flaccid shaft still big enough to remain secured within Little Beth’s tweenage pussy. He had a big smile on his face as sleep took him.   
  
“Sweet Dreams Princess.” Were the last words he managed to speak before drifting off. 

Rick and Little Beth had very nice dreams that night.  
  
 **Fin** **  
****  
*****Fans self*** Mmm. It’s getting steamy in here. Hope you enjoyed Darlings. See you next Sunday. ***Blows kiss***


	5. Chapter 5

**Sasha here! I hope you enjoy another chapter!** **  
****  
****Chapter 5** **  
****  
**Rick released a pleased hum. He was having that dream again. His body felt especially warm and fuzzy. He frowned when he felt himself waking from the dream. Yet again Rick was very pleased to discover the pleasure remained even after his eyes fluttered open.  
  
Wet squelching noises emanate from below him. After rubbing his eyes Rick was hit by an involuntary shiver. He looked down to see a head of blonde hair bobbing up and down between his legs. Someone’s mouth was skillfully working against his member. This time his reaction was very starkly different from the last time.   
  
“Well, good morning to you too Sweetie.” Rick stated in exasperation.   
  
The blonde lifted her head to reveal the happy face of Little Beth. Her cheeks were puffed out from the size of Rick’s manhood filling her mouth. She pulled away from his cock with a loud slurp before nuzzling her face against the underside of his shaft.   
  
“Good Morning Daddy.” The girl cooed.   
  
She lightly stroked along the base of his dick with a tiny hand while delivering loving smooches to his cock head. Rick’s toes curled.   
  
“You’re...pretty good at this Sweetie.” Rick complimented in a strained voice.   
  
Little Beth released an innocent giggle, looking up to her father with his member resting on her face, between her eyes. She was playful with how she handled him. It was very obvious how much she enjoyed it.   
  
“Practice makes perfect Daddy.” Little Beth spoke in a bubbly tone.   
  
She lowered her head even further to begin suckling on Rick’s sweaty testicles. She didn’t mind the strong musk that Rick emitted. In fact she reveled in it. His scent was like a drug she couldn’t get enough of. As she suckled carefully on his sack she continued to stroke as his erection with her slender, painted fingers.   
  
Rick was in heaven.   
  
Now that his inhibitions were gone Rick didn’t hold back. Little Beth quickly brought the main to climax. With his sack pressed against her lips Little Beth was easily able to tell when his orgasm was near. Not wanting to miss a single drop Little Beth lifted her head to clamp her luscious lips around the head of Rick’s twitching member.   
  
“Sweetie...I’m gonna...I’m…”   
  
“I know Daddy. I’m ready.” Little Beth said in a loving, muffled voice.   
  
Even if she wasn’t ready it wouldn’t have stopped Rick from shooting large spurts of seed directly into her mouth. Little Beth was not prepared for the explosion of cum that quickly filled her mouth. To her it had been a very long time since she was able to do this.   
  
Cum shot from her nose as the sheer amount of seed overwhelmed her. The white goo splattered against Rick’s pelvis messily. Little Beth still refused to pull away, the girl was determined to drink as much of his cum down as she could.   
  
She let out of a muffled squeal of delight as the flow kept coming, the girl gulping desperately. She coughed and choked but still refused to pull back even as tears streamed down her face from lack of air.   
  
Rick was mildly concerned about her safety but he trusted her. Admittedly he also did not want to stop her. Feeling her literally sucking the cum from his dick was a mindblowing experience. By the time he was done Rick flopped back in his swivel chair and stared up at the ceiling with an dumbfounded expression.   
  
Of all the women and a few men he’s been with, including at least one giraffe, no one has ever done that. Little Beth was his first and if it was up to her she’d be the last.   
  
“Holy..shit.” Rick mumbled in disbelief.   
  
He didn’t believe such pleasure was possible.   
  
“Daddy.” Little Beth lectured.   
  
He looked down now to watch Little Beth lean forward to lick up the mess that was created. Rick paused for a moment before releasing a fit of genuine laughter. Little Beth joined him, giggling happily.   
  
Even while Rick’s shaft began to shrink Little Beth continued to suckle on it, making sure she’d drunk every drop.   
  
Rick reached down to lovingly caress the side of the girl’s face. She leaned into his touch, sighing happily.   
  
“I love you so much Sweetie.” Rick spoke in a genuine manner.   
  
“I love you too Daddy. Is it ok if I do this every morning? You’re my favorite morning snack.” Little Beth proposed.   
  
Rick could see the hope in her big, bright eyes. He nodded and ruffled her hair.   
  
“Of course Sweetie. Anything for my Princess.”   
  
The garage was filled with the sound of the girl’s happy, high pitched squeal.   
  
Summer pressed her ear to the door of the garage. The family was already up and getting ready for the day. The girl jumped back in alarm when the door opened.   
  
Little Beth strode out with a hop to her step, fluffing up her blonde hair. She hummed happily to herself.   
  
“Good morning Summer.” LIttle Beth chimed sweetly.   
  
“Hey sis. So, what were you guys working on all night?” Summer questioned suspiciously.   
  
LIttle Beth didn’t miss a beat.   
  
“This cool new invention. Daddy had it at the table, remember?” Little Beth responded casually.   
  
The garage connected to the kitchen and Little Beth was already on her way out of the kitchen.   
  
“Uh huh. It took all night? I noticed you didn’t sleep in your room.” Summer pressed with her arms crossed.   
  
“Mhmm. Daddy and I fell asleep together after working so hard.” Little Beth admitted. “I have to take a shower. You can take a shower with me if you still want to talk right now. Otherwise we can catch up right after I’m done. I still need help getting my make-up right.” Little Beth proposed.   
  
“That’s ok. I’ll wait until you’re done.” Summer called out to the girl.   
  
_“She’s good.”_ Summer thought to herself. 

  
Summer reflected on the conversation as she headed to the living room to join Morty who was watching early morning cartoons. Beth was in the kitchen making breakfast and Jerry was still getting ready for the day. Summer flopped on the couch and mused to herself.   
  
_“She admitted that her and Rick fell to sleep together but at the same time that could just be innocent. She is only 10 years old. The fact that she has no problem with the idea of showering with me bolsters her innocent image. It’s like she doesn’t even know what sex is. She’s really good. Or...maybe I’m just reading too much into it.”_   
  
The teen was filled with doubt now. She remained deep in her thoughts until she heard Little Beth’s voice call out to her from upstairs.   
  
“Summer, can you come help me with my make-up?” Little Beth called out.   
  
At the same time Jerry walked into the living room fully dressed.   
  
“I still think she is a little young to be wearing make-up.” Jerry stated in concern.   
  
Summer rolled her eyes and walked past her father.   
  
“Kids are growing up faster than you think nowadays. We have the internet.” Summer lectured.   
  
Jerry put his hands on his hips.   
  
“Still…”   
  
“Jerry, just drop it. Let them be. When are you going to start being more supportive of this family?” Beth questioned from the dining room while laying out plates.   
  
“I just...ok.”   
  
Beth shook her head in disappointment. Jerry rubbed into his arm nervously.   
  
“I’m trying Beth.”   
  
“Try harder.” The woman scolded, turning her back to him while heading back into the kitchen.   
  
Morty watched the exchange idly.   
  
“You at least see where I’m coming from right?” Jerry asked, trying to get at least one person on his side.   
  
“You’re barking up the wrong tree. You’ve got to let us live you know?” Morty insisted.   
  
Jerry sat down on the nearby couch and dropped his head.   
  
“I know, but...when did kids start growing up so fast?”   
  
Morty didn’t know how to answer that so he just shrugged. Whatever answer Jerry needed he didn’t know where he would find them. It was about that time that Rick made his presence known. The old scientist had a beer. He flopped on the armchair, waiting for Beth to finish breakfast.   
  
“Morning.” Rick called out to the room but no one in particular.   
  
“Morning Rick. Oh hey Rick, do you know exactly what day we are going back home?” Morty questioned.   
  
“Honestly, I think we could go back today if we wanted. I’ll know for sure at the end of the day.”   
  
Morty’s eyes sparkled.   
  
“Cool.”   
  
Jerry looked back and forth between Rick and Morty.   
  
“So...going back home. Exciting.” Jerry began.   
  
“Jerry not every silence needs to be filled with pointless conversation.” Rick snapped.   
  
“I know, I was just trying to connect you know.”   
  
Rick eyed the man. While Rick did revel in Jerry’s defeat at this point it was like kicking a dog while it was down. It was no longer fun.   
  
“Here’s a hint Jerry. You want to connect, try actually paying attention to what people are interested in. Trying to guilt people with how pathetic you are is only going to make you come off as desperate and annoying.” Rick said while rising from his seat and heading to the kitchen.   
  
“Amen.” Morty sounded off in agreement.   
  
Jerry crossed her arms and pouted. He was too insulted by Rick’s comment to take the advice to heart.   
  
“Can I help with anything Sweetie?” Rick questioned while walking into the kitchen.   
  
“Oh thanks Dad. I already finished cooking, we just need to set out the plates and silverware.” Beth explained.   
  
Rick nodded with a gentle smile. He walked over and gave his daughter a kiss on the cheek and started helping out.   
  
Beth gasped when receiving that small kiss.   
  
“Wow Dad, what’s gotten into you this morning?”   
  
Beth was pleasantly surprised by that innocent display of affection.   
  
“It’s just a good day I guess.” Rick answered with a carefree shrug.   
  
He maintained a vacant smile on his face the entire time while helping Beth.   
  
As they set the table Beth constantly stole glances over to her father. Things had been going amazingly recently. She almost didn’t want their little family vacation to end.   
  
“You’re putting too much on. Just try one line and you won’t have to keep starting over.” Summer instructed.   
  
“Oh I see! Wow this saves so much time.” Little Beth replied excitedly.   
  
“Also because of the shape of your eyes you only need to apply eyeliner to the edges on a normal day. You can think about a full application for special occasions.” Summer went on.   
  
Little Beth and Summer stood in front of the bathroom mirror while Summer gave the girl tips on how to apply make-up. Little Beth was just in a bathrobe. Another towel was wrapped around her hair in a honeycomb.   
  
“So, who are you trying to look so pretty for?” Summer pressed, watching the younger girl out the corner of her eye.   
  
“No one in particular. I just want to always look my best.” Little Beth lied.   
  
Summer powdered her nose, taking a moment to figure out how to get the girl to slip up somehow.   
  
“I wonder what Grandpa Rick will think about your new makeup.” Summer questioned idly.   
  
Little Beth looked over to Summer while applying her lipstick. She rubbed her lips together before forming an innocent smile.   
  
“I’m his Princess. I’m sure he thinks I always look real pretty no matter what.” Little Beth chimed sweetly.   
  
Summer thought Little Beth’s words made sense but still there was something in the back of her mind telling her that there was more than the girl was letting on. What this conversation revealed was that if there was something going on, Little Beth was unlikely to slip up and reveal the nature of their relationship. She’d have to catch them in the act. But even that would be tough if “it’ always happened in the garage. No one could enter when Rick didn’t want them to.   
  
“Summer, do you think you can take me to the mall today? I was looking online and I saw a clothing store I want to go to. I think we will be going back to your dimension soon and I’m pretty sure they don’t have this particular store in your dimension.” Little Beth proposed.   
  
Summer raised a brow at the girl’s request.   
  
“Oh? How expensive is it?”   
  
Little Beth was powdering her nose now.   
  
“Doesn’t matter. Daddy gave me his credit card to buy whatever I want.”   
  
Summer looked at the girl in disbelief.   
  
“Must be nice.” Summer said, thinking now to how her father was still unemployed.   
  
“Yep. So can you take me? I can’t go by myself. I promise to buy you some things too.” LIttle Beth suggested.   
  
Summer waved a hand dismissively.   
  
“You don’t have to buy me anything. I’d take you regardless. You’re my little sis. Shopping together is what sisters do.” Summer stated that fact as if it were obvious.   
  
Little Beth squealed and jumped forward to engulf Summer in a hug.   
  
“Watch the makeup. It’s not dry yet.” Summer stated in alarm.   
  
Little Beth giggled excitedly before turning to the mirror and finishing up. The two had grown close in the last few weeks. Treating Little Beth as her little sister seemed to come naturally. Plus Summer always wondered what having a little sister would be like. It was actually really nice. LIttle Beth was a joy to be around which is why Summer was so concerned for her. If her and Rick were doing something forbidden well...she still didn’t know how to feel about it.   
  
A few hours later Summer and Little Beth walked through the mall heading for the store that LIttle Beth had seen online. It was in the far back corner. When they arrived Summer raised a brow at the entrance. It had dimly lit. Mannequins modeled lingerie in the windows.   
  
“Are you sure this is the right place?” Summer questioned in doubt.   
  
“Mhm. “Teen and Tween Heaven”. I’m pretty sure it’s the right place.” Little Beth said with a giggle.   
  
The name was proof enough. Summer followed as Little Beth skipped in. They went through a silky violet curtain. Summer gasped at what she saw.   
  
The store was definitely a lingerie Boutique but it also had cute skirts, dresses, and other sexy outfits. As Summer explored she could see young girls trying out various outfits that were definitely something meant for women much older.   
  
“Um...what is this place?” Summer questioned tentatively.   
  
“That’s why I wanted to do some shopping before we went to your dimension. It’s a bit different here.” Little Beth explained once more.   
  
Little Beth sprinted across the room towards the nightwear. Her eyes marveled at a silky black Babydoll. Little Beth took it down from the rack and held it out in front of her face. It was actually too small for her. She had to put it back and pick out another one just like it which was a size larger.   
  
“This is so cute.” Little Beth squealed.   
  
Summer walked up with a dumbfounded expression.   
  
“What’s wrong Summer?” Little Beth looked up at the girl while tilting her head curiously.   
  
Summer paused for a moment before narrowing her eyes and placing her hands on her hips.   
  
“You’re fucking Grandpa Rick aren’t you.” Summer accused up front.   
  
“Yep!” Little Beth admitted without hesitation. “Come on, I have to see how this looks on me.”   
  
Little Beth grabbed Summer's hand and basically dragged her to the changing room. The teen was too stunned to resist. By the time Summer came to her senses Little Beth had already taken off her innocent dress and adorned the Babydoll. She turned from side to side in front of a large mirror.   
  
“I definitely need new panties to go with this. Oh my god, a garter belt would look amazing. What do you think, Summer?” Little Beth questioned.   
  
She finally turned around to see Summer’s shocked face. Little Beth’s expression calmed. She rested her hands gracefully against her pelvis and finally gave Summer time to mentally adjust.   
  
“Summer?” Little Beth called out.   
  
“Sorry, this is just…a bit much.” Summer admitted while placing a hand against her forehead.

  
She was becoming dizzy.   
  
“I understand. Just so you know, it happened for the first time last night. It would have happened sooner but Daddy is so stubborn. I had to work really hard to get him to open up.” Little Beth explained.   
  
She turned around now to look at herself in the mirror again, raising her hands to fluff up her hair.   
  
“Wait so...you’ve been actually trying to sleep with him?”   
  
“Mhm.” Little Beth stated casually.   
  
Summer shook her head and finally stepped forward. She grabbed Little Beth’s shoulders and spun her around.   
  
“This isn’t right what Grandpa Rick is doing. You’re too young. He should know that.” Summer stated with a display of rare anger.   
  
Little Beth narrowed her eyes. The look on the girl’s face actually caused a shiver to creep up Summer’s spine. Summer took her hands away cautiously.   
  
“Daddy slept with me because it’s what I wanted. Daddy always gives me what I want because I’m his Baby Girl. I do what I want, when I want, with who I want.” Little Beth stated in a low, haunting voice.   
  
Summer backed up, tripping over a stool and falling on her butt. Little Beth stepped forward and stood over Summer now. She watched her with a narrowed gaze before presenting a hand to the teen.   
  
“Right now what I want is to find something sexy for tonight. You’re not going to be a problem right Summer?” LIttle Beth questioned in warning.   
  
To say that Summer was freaked out would have been an understatement. She now saw Little Beth in a completely new light. She hesitated to take the girl’s hand. Little Beth nodded in understanding before turning away and walking over calmly to her backpack. She bent over and began rifling through it.   
  
“I had a similar conversation with Morty, back when he was being mean to Daddy. After that conversation he became very understanding of a simple fact.” Little Beth began.   
  
“W-what fact?”   
  
Little Beth rose up with two items in her hand. One looked like a remote and the other was definitely some kind of gun. Little Beth pressed a button on the remote and a bubble grew around them. Summer recognized the wooshing noise as the bubble expanded. It was a sound nullifying field like the one that Rick used for the garage. LIttle Beth then aimed the gun at Summer’s head.   
  
“So, are we going to have a problem?”   
  
Summer looked on in horror as Little Beth approached, the girl casting a shadow over her.   
  
**Later...**   
  
“So how did the shopping go?” Beth asked as Little Beth and Summer climbed into the car.   
  
Summer got in the front seat and Little Beth climbed in the back.   
  
“It was great. We got a lot of pretty stuff didn’t we Summer?” Little Beth’s sweet voice charmed.   
  
Summer glanced back at Little Beth.   
  
“Yea, a ton. I got some stuff too.” Summer answered while looking out the window.   
  
“I’m really glad you are spending so much time together. Thanks for taking Little Beth out Summer.” Beth said while placing a hand on Summer’s shoulder.   
  
Summer kept looking out the window.   
  
“Yea, it’s cool. I don’t mind.” The girl stated casually.   
**  
****That night…**   
  
Little Beth stood in front of the mirror applying another shade of eyeliner. She grumbled in frustration, reaching a finger up to wipe it off. She’d done it wrong again.   
  
“I told you not to put on too much.” Summer said with a hint of mild annoyance.   
  
She took the eyeliner away from Little Beth and bent over in front of the girl to do it for her.   
  
“Sorry. I guess I’m just really nervous and excited at the same time. This will be the first time Daddy sees me in my new outfit.” LIttle Beth explained sheepishly.   
  
Summer shook her head while fixing the girl’s makeup.   
  
“I still think you are too young even if you are a little devil.” Summer spoke out.   
  
“Well I don’t think so. I ordered tickets to the concert by the way.” Little Beth spoke idly.   
  
Summer raised a brow.   
  
“That’s all?”   
  
Little Beth rolled her eyes.   
  
“They are backstage passes.” Little Beth explained further.   
  
“Good.” Summer said in satisfaction.   
  
LIttle Beth crossed her arms.   
  
“I’m pretty sure I spent a month's budget on that. Daddy isn’t made of money.” Little Beth whined.   
  
“That should teach you to threaten me. I’m not like Morty.” Summer snapped back.   
  
“Yea I noticed.”   
  
Back at the mall LIttle Beth had tried to do the same thing she did to Morty. It seemed that Summer’s pain tolerance was a lot higher than Morty’s. Summer actually managed to escape and subdue Little Beth. As punishment LIttle Beth had to share her allowance with Summer, which also served as a bribe to keep LIttle Beth’s secret.   
  
“Ok, that should be good.” Summer spoke out, stepping to the side so Little Beth could view herself in the mirror.   
  
Summer had to admit that Little Beth looked gorgeous. Along with the silky BabyDoll she wore LIttle Beth also had on a pair of matching 4 inch stilettos. A pair of thigh highs rode up her slender legs, leading up to a lace thong. Garter strips connected Little Beth’s pantie line to her thigh highs.   
  
Summer was even impressed by the girl’s makeup. Though she of course had to take much of the credit for herself.   
  
“How do I look, Summer?” Little Beth questioned while spinning in a little circle.   
  
The thin fabric of the Babydoll dress fluttered up as she spun, giving an even better view of the undergarments which adorned her skinny, adolescent figure.   
  
Summer reached forward to lightly brush Little Beth’s bangs from her face.   
  
“I’m sure his dick will literally explode when he sees you.” Summer joked.   
  
Little Beth released an innocent giggle, jumping forward and engulfing Summer in a hug.   
  
“Thankies.”   
  
“Watch the makeup.” Summer stated in exasperation.   
  
Little Beth pulled back and bent down to find her bookbag nearby. She pulled out a pair of sneakers and handcuffs. She took off her stilettos and stepped into the sneakers. She jumped a few times, confirming the lack of noise that came from her steps. She then began to put the handcuffs on as she made her way to the bedroom door, carrying her stilettos in her free hand. They were currently in Summer’s room.   
  
“Hey.” Summer called out, drawing Little Beth’s attention.   
  
“So like...is he good? My last boyfriend couldn’t even make me cum.”   
  
Summer felt like after today it was alright to talk about sex with the girl. Little Beth gave a confident smile.   
  
“He’s the best. You know, I could probably convince him to let us record. You can watch for...educational purposes.” Little Beth proposed.   
  
Summer went wide eyed.   
  
“Why would I want to watch…”   
  
“It was just a suggestion. I was going to start recording us anyway. Daddy is an absolute maniac in bed. Just let me know if you ever change your mind.” Little Beth stated simply before disappearing completely upon putting on her invisibility cuffs.   
  
The door to her room opened then closed quietly. Summer moved over to her bed and flopped down, the girl taking out her phone. She didn’t do anything on the phone however. She was too busy reflecting on the day.   
  
“This family is insane.”   
  
**Fin** **  
****  
**Sasha here! I haven’t written the next chapter yet so it might be delayed. I’ll try to either post this Sunday or the Sunday after that. Well, farewell Darlings~ *Blows kiss*


End file.
